It's been a while but I still feel the same
by klaine.means.eternity
Summary: AU. Kurt budzi się w szpitalnym łóżku, osobą która przy nim czuwa jest oczywiście Blaine. Szybko jednak okazuje się, że nie wszystko jest tak jak być powinno.
1. Chapter 1

**Wytwór bezsennych nocy po przedawkowaniu kofeiny. Nie mam bety, na pewno roi się tutaj od błędów, pierwsze w życiu fanfiction. Będę w raju jeżeli komukolwiek się spodoba.**

**Główne postacie to Kurt, Blaine i Sebastian, inne epizodycznie. **

**I don't own Glee and anything else. **

Kurt's POV

Coś niespodziewanie wyrwało mnie ze snu, pierwszą rzeczą, którą poczułem był piekący ból głowy i okropna suchość w ustach. Moje oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do otaczającej mnie ciemności. Niemal natychmiast zamglonym spojrzeniem natrafiłem na majaczącą w pobliżu łóżka sylwetkę śpiącego mężczyzny. Chciałem unieść rękę aby przetrzeć oczy i rozpoznać kto to, gdy zorientowałem się, że mam ją w gipsie. Rozejrzałem się – łóżko na którym leżałem było szpitalne, więc najwyraźniej z niejasnych dla mnie przyczyn znajdowałem się w szpitalu. Próba przypomnienia sobie co się stało wywołała kolejną falę bólu, przez którą zacisnąłem powieki i jęknąłem głośno. Mężczyzna na fotelu najwyraźniej miał lekki sen, bo zerwał się natychmiast i szybkim ruchem dłoni zapalił lampkę nocną.

- O mój Boże! - Krzyk Blaine'a przeciął nocną ciszę. – Obudziłeś się! Nareszcie Kurt, kurwa nareszcie! Jak się czujesz? Jezu! - Błyskawicznie zamknął moje słabe i kruche na ten moment ciało w swoich ramionach i nadal coś mówił, jednak dla mnie zlewało się to jedynie w stanowczo zbyt głośny słowotok.

Nic z tego nie rozumiałem, byłem oszołomiony, ale nawet w słabym świetle lampki nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że Blaine wygląda... inaczej? Jego włosy były pozostawione luźno, pokręcone, sylwetka inna niż ją zapamiętałem, klatka piersiowa i ramiona były niespodziewanie szerokie, wyglądał bardzo... dorośle? Pachniał też inaczej, ale nie miałem teraz czasu na roztrząsanie tego.

- Muszę zawiadomić lekarzy. – Blaine powiedział już nieco spokojniejszym tonem, przycisnął swoje wargi do mojego czoła w wilgotnym pocałunku i pozostawił mnie zdezorientowanego wybiegając na korytarz.

Z wysiłkiem usiadłem na łóżku i rozejrzałem się, sala szpitalna nie różniła się niczym od wszystkich innych sal jakie widziałem w swoim osiemnastoletnim życiu, niestety częściej niż bym tego pragnął. Jedynym wyróżniającym ją elementem był wazon pełen świeżych kwiatów na nocnym stoliku i gitara leżąca niedbale obok fotela. Podczas tej krótkiej obserwacji nie znalazłem jednak nic co nasunęłoby mi odpowiedź na najistotniejsze pytania. - Skąd się tutaj wziąłem i co do licha się stało? - Jedna z moich rąk znajdowała się w gipsie, zaś na drugiej widać było zabliźniające się już ślady po zadrapaniach, podjąłem próbę sięgnięcia po butelkę z wodą stojącą nieopodal aby pozbyć się tej okropnej suchości w ustach. Drzwi do sali otworzyły się w tym momencie i do środka wszedł lekarz w asyście młodej pielęgniarki. Przez szybę widziałem Blaine'a który rozmawiał przez telefon gestykulując przy tym żywo, na ten widok uśmiech bezwiednie pojawił się na mojej twarzy.

-No, no panie Hummel nieźle nas pan nastraszył. - Powiedział lekarz spoglądając badawczo na aparaturę znajdującą się obok łóżka, w czasie kiedy pielęgniarka zaczęła mierzyć mi ciśnienie. - Jak się pan czuje? Musimy zrobić niezbędne badania. Pański przyjaciel dzwoni już do rodziny, powinni być lada chwila.

- Ale... panie doktorze.. ja nie mam pojęcia co się stało ani skąd się tutaj wziąłem..?

- Miał pan wypadek samochodowy panie Hummel, stosunkowo poważny wypadek, pańskie auto zostało niemal zmiażdżone, to prawdziwy cud, że obrażenia są tak niewielkie. Jednak przez ostatnie 13 dni znajdował się pan w śpiączce, to normalne nie pamiętać ostatnich chwil przed takim poważnym urazem, proszę się nie denerwować. - Doktor uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco świecąc mi w oczy niewielką latarką.

- Wypadek samochodowy? Co? Jak to możliwe? Przecież ja nie mam nawet prawa jazdy! - Byłem bardzo zdenerwowany, lepiej żeby Blaine wrócił tutaj natychmiast i wytłumaczył mi co się dzieje, albo jeszcze lepiej żeby był tutaj mój ojciec.

Doktor zmarszczył brwi i mruknął coś do pielęgniarki.

- Spokojnie panie Hummel, proszę na razie leżeć i odpoczywać, teraz to jest panu potrzebne. Panna Paulson pobierze zaraz pana krew do badania – Skinął głową na pielęgniarkę i wyszedł zostawiając mnie w stanie konsternacji. W czasie gdy kobieta czyniła swoją powinność do pokoju wparował Blaine z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Podzwoniłem i wszyscy zaraz tutaj będą, całe szczęście, że Carole i Burt jeszcze zostali, mam nadzieję, że Finn nie zabierze ze sobą Rachel, bez urazy ale chyba jej pełna patosu paplanina nie jest teraz najodpowiedniejsza, powinieneś mieć chwilę spokoju...

- Co? Finn i Rachel znowu są razem? - Przerwałem kolejny monolog mojego chłopaka, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę częstotliwość ich rozstań i powrotów przez te 13 dni bardzo wiele mogło się zmienić i nie powinienem być zdziwiony.

- Kurt... jak to znowu? Rachel i Finn są przecież małżeństwem od dobrych 2 lat. - Blaine uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- Próbujesz mi wmówić, że pobrali się w wieku 16 lat? Boże, Blaine to nie jest chyba najlepsza chwila na żarty, wolałbym żebyś zamiast tego wytłumaczył mi dlaczego się tutaj znalazłem, a po drodze możesz jeszcze wyjaśnić nagłą zmianę swojej fryzury.

Blaine przestał się uśmiechać i patrzył na mnie z niezbyt mądrym wyrazem na swojej przystojnej twarzy.

- 20 Kurt, pobrali się mając 20 lat, a nie 16. Chyba jeszcze nie zupełnie odnalazłeś się w rzeczywistości, ale to na pewno za chwilę minie. - Zabrzmiało to jakby bardziej niż mnie chciał przekonać samego siebie. Cała ta sytuacja kompletnie mi się nie podobała, miałem nadzieję, że mój ojciec szybko się tutaj pojawi. Tymczasem zadzwonił telefon Blaine'a, ten spojrzał szybko na wyświetlacz i powiedział radośnie. – To Sebastian. – Po czym bez chwili zawahania wyszedł z pokoju. No pięknie, właśnie obudziłem się po niemal dwóch tygodniach śpiączki, a mój własny chłopak nie dość, że zachowuje się dziwniej niż ma to w zwyczaju to jeszcze z kompletną nonszalancją zostawia mnie samego i idzie pogawędzić z moim śmiertelnym wrogiem. Po dłuższej chwili, która dla mnie zdawała się być wiecznością skrzypnęły szpitalne drzwi i mój niewierny ukochany wrócił do pokoju.

- Chyba musimy poważnie porozmawiać panie Anderson! Co to miało znaczyć?! Budzę się w szpitalnym łóżku, nie wiem co się stało, a mój chłopak zamiast mnie wspierać wychodzi porozmawiać sobie z _Sebastianem_?! - Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziałem z zamierzoną pogardą. Twarz Blaine'a zastygła w zdziwieniu, powoli podszedł do łóżka i powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem.

- Kurt, o czym Ty do diabła mówisz? Przecież my nie jesteśmy razem.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine's POV

Nie zdążyłem powiedzieć nic więcej bo do sali wparowali jak burza Burt, Carole i Finn, na szczęście bez Rachel. Mówili i śmiali się jedno przez drugie ściskając i całując Kurta. Burt wyglądał jakby odmłodniał natychmiast o kilka lat, a po twarzy Carol spłynęło nawet kilka gorących łez, zaraz też zaczęła matczynym gestem poprawiać nędzną szpitalną pościel. Słowa Kurta zdezorientowały mnie trochę, ale teraz kiedy był już ze swoją rodziną odczułem ulgę, na pewno za chwilę wszystko wróci do normy. Za wszelką cenę starałem się zignorować dziwny ucisk w żołądku powracający na wspomnienie tego co powiedział. _Mój chłopak. _Nie, przestań o tym myśleć. _Mój chłopak. _Poczułem falę gorąca na karku, nie nazwał mnie tak od 2 lat. Od kiedy zerwaliśmy. Było mi naprawdę niezręcznie i kiedy już chciałem wymknąć się z sali, żeby nie zakłócać rodzinnej sielanki i w spokoju zapalić papierosa.

- Blaine czy Ty już wychodzisz? Twoi rodzice nawet w takim momencie wyznaczają Ci godzinę policyjną? - Głos Kurta zabrzmiał ponad wesołą paplaniną rodziny Hummel – Hudson.

- Synu, wydaje mi się, że rodzice Blaine'a już dawno nie mają kontroli nad tym co ich syn wyprawia po nocach. – Powiedział Burt patrząc na niego z uśmiechem, a Finn zarechotał głupio szczerząc się do mnie.

- Nie rozumiem co masz na myśli tato, jeszcze miesiąc temu dali mu szlaban gdy się spóźnił, bo utknął w korku wracając z kolacji u nas.

Teraz już wszyscy z zaskoczeniem wpatrywali się w Kurta. Wstrzymałem oddech zaczynając powoli rozumieć co tutaj się dzieje.

- Skarbie o czym Ty mówisz? Carole odezwała się pierwsza.

- O kolacji z okazji Twoich urodzin, biorąc pod uwagę, że leżę tutaj od niemal 2 tygodni to musiało być jakiś miesiąc temu, najwyraźniej mamy już teraz luty.

- Koleś, mamy lipiec. - Sprostował natychmiast Finn.

- Synu co się dzieje? - Zagrzmiał Burt. - Czy Ty nie pamiętasz ostatnich kilku miesięcy? Jeśli tylko się zgrywasz bo chcesz nas przestraszyć to przysięgam ja Tobie zaserwuję szlaban.

Mój telefon ponownie rozdzwonił się w tym momencie, spojrzałem na obecnych przepraszająco i wyszedłem na korytarz. Po raz kolejny tej nocy był to Sebastian.

– Hej. Co jest?

- Pieprzony taksówkarz nie chce przyjąć karty, zejdź szybko na dół i mi pomóż! - Powiedział Sebastian tak dobrze mi znanym nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, nie zdążyłem nawet nic odpowiedzieć bo połączenie zostało już przerwane. Popędziłem schodami i już po chwili znalazłem się przed budynkiem, Sebastian stał tam lekko podirytowany, wcisnąłem banknot do ręki taksówkarza i dogoniłem znikającego za drzwiami wejściowymi chłopaka.

- Co z nim? Byłeś przy tym jak się obudził? Oczywiście kurwa nie mogłem dojechać tutaj wcześniej przez te objazdy na drogach, nie rozumiem czemu Kurt uparł się, żeby mieszkać akurat w takiej dzielnicy. - Sebastian nerwowo wciskał raz za razem przycisk przywołujący windę, doskonale wiedziałem jaką musi odczuwać ulgę na wieść o przebudzeniu się Kurta. Zdarzyło się to akurat dziś kiedy była moja niepisana kolej na czuwanie przy łóżku, a ja jak ostatni palant usnąłem.

- Lekarz powiedział, że wszystko wydaje się być w jak najlepszym porządku. Zrobili jakieś badania i mają kilka kolejnych w planach na jutro, ale nic ich nie zaniepokoiło. Wszyscy już tam są.

W mgnieniu oka byliśmy już na korytarzu przed salą, w której leżał Kurt. To miejsce było teraz dla mnie bardzo znajome, razem z Sebastianem i członkami rodziny Kurta w ostatnich dniach niemal go nie opuszczaliśmy, nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mogłoby być inaczej, chodziło w końcu o mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Burt i Carole dyskutowali siedząc na krzesełkach tuż obok drzwi, a w sali znajdował się jedynie lekarz. Finna nie było widać nigdzie w pobliżu, prawdopodobnie udał się po kawę z automatu.

- Coś się stało? - Zapytałem, Sebastian w tym czasie podszedł prosto do drzwi i chciał je otworzyć, złapałem go jednak stanowczo za ramię. – Czekaj. – Niemal warknąłem, pewien, że coś jest nie tak.

- Nie wiem nawet jak mam to powiedzieć. – Burt pokręcił głową. – Kurt... on nie pamięta. Nie pamięta ostatnich 4 lat. Lekarz powiedział, że to na pewno chwilowe i bardzo często zdarza się w takich sytuacjach...

- Słucham?! Nie pamięta 4 lat? Przecież to jakiś obłęd! Wchodzę tam. - Sebastian wyrwał mi się i gwałtownie wtargnął do sali.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian's POV

Kiedy w końcu udało mi się dotrzeć do tego cholernego szpitala nie miałem zamiaru pozwolić aby jeszcze coś powstrzymywało mnie od zobaczenia Kurta. Telefon Andersona zaskoczył mnie podczas wypełniania stosów papierów do pracy, od kiedy zdarzył się wypadek nie sypiałem zbyt wiele. Przez pierwszych kilka dni praktycznie wcale, gdyby nie przymusowe obiady u Rachel i Finna prawdopodobnie również jedzenie byłoby mi obce. U nich też początkowo zatrzymali się Carole i Burt, jednak po kilku dniach i kilku bredniach o tym, że są zbyt wielkim ciężarem przenieśli się do hotelu w okolicy szpitala. Uprzejmie odmówili zatrzymania się w mieszkaniu moim i Kurta, nawet w takiej chwili nić porozumienia między nami nie była szczególnie silna. Jutro rano ze względu na zobowiązania w pracy mieli wracać do Limy, w tej sytuacji będą musieli nieco to odłożyć.

- Kurt! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jakiego stracha mi napędziłeś! - Skierowałem się prosto do łóżka ukochanego ignorując stojącego mi na drodze lekarza.

- Panie Smythe, to chyba nie jest najodpowiedniejsza pora, pan Hummel...

- Słuchaj no doktorku, mój chłopak właśnie wrócił do mnie z zaświatów, chyba mam pieprzone prawo go zobaczyć? - Nie wiedziałem skąd wzięła się ta nagła agresja w moim zachowaniu. Lekarz opuścił ręce w geście poddania się. Spojrzałem na Kurta pragnąc jak najszybciej przytulić go, ucałować i usłyszeć jego anielski głos. Ten jednak patrzył na mnie ze złością. Siedział na łóżku osłaniając się rękami jakby musiał się przede mną bronić.

- Co Ty tutaj robisz Sebastian? Mogłem się domyślić, na pewno masz coś wspólnego z moim wypadkiem! Jakby nie wystarczyło Ci, że Blaine wylądował przez Ciebie w szpitalu. Natychmiast wyjdź! Doktorze proszę kazać mu wyjść!

- Panie Smythe sam pan widzi, nie teraz...

- Kurwa, Kurt o czym Ty mówisz? - Podszedłem do niego i próbowałem wziąć za rękę, chłopak jednak wyrwał się stanowczo wciąż powtarzając niezrozumiałe dla mnie rzeczy. Po chwili poczułem na ramieniu odciągającą mnie dłoń, odwróciłem się i napotkałem troskliwe spojrzenie Burta.

- Słuchaj Sebastian, on nic nie pamięta, rozumiesz? Nie pamięta ostatnich 4 lat, nie wie nawet, że jesteście razem... Musisz się uspokoić.

- O czym Ty mówisz tato? Jak to „jesteście razem?" Przecież ja go _nienawidzę_! Gdzie jest Blaine?! - Słowa Kurta raniły mnie jak odłamki szkła. Równie dobrze mógłby wyjąć moje serce z klatki piersiowej i podeptać. Bezwiednie pozwoliłem Burtowi wyprowadzić się z sali, w tym momencie mój wzrok natrafił na Blaine'a opartego o ścianę i nerwowo obracającego w dłoni zapalniczkę. Klik, niewidzialny puzzel w mojej głowie wskoczył na właściwe miejsce. Kurt myśli, że on i Blaine nadal są parą. Kurt mnie nie pamięta. W jego głowie jestem teraz tylko pieprzonym dupkiem z liceum. To było jak przebudzenie z jednego koszmaru aby znaleźć się w następnym. Usiadłem na podłodze i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.

Blaine's POV

Cała dzisiejsza sytuacja była co najmniej niewiarygodna i żywcem wyjęta z tandetnego filmu. Kiedy wszystko nieco już się uspokoiło wyszedłem ze szpitala razem z Burtem i Carole, rozmawialiśmy przed budynkiem w oczekiwaniu na ich taksówkę. Sebastian i Finn wrócili do domów już wcześniej. Sebastian wydawał się być zdruzgotany, nie widziałem go nigdy w takim stanie. Nie mogłem nawet wyobrazić sobie przez co teraz przechodzi. Byłem bardzo zmęczony, chciałem spokojnie zapalić papierosa i pójść pieszo do domu, żeby trochę oczyścić umysł. Niewiele czasu zostało mi już na sen, mimo że była sobota, rano miałem stawić się na przesłuchanie do niewielkiej uniwersyteckiej kapeli. Kurwa mać, moja gitara. Zostawiłem ją w sali Kurta, a jak nic będzie mi potrzebna. Wróciłem się więc i przemykałem na palcach po korytarzach, wątpię czy personel byłby zadowolony z faktu, że nadal tutaj jestem. Cichutko otworzyłem drzwi i wślizgnąłem się do sali, chciałem tylko chwycić gitarę i wymknąć się niezauważony, coś jednak mnie zatrzymało. Cichutkie pociąganie nosem. Na dworze już nieomal świtało więc bez problemu dostrzegłem, że Kurt leży w swoim łóżku i płacze. Teraz już nie mogłem tak po prostu wyjść.

- Kurt? - Szepnąłem nie chcąc go przestraszyć ani co gorsza przyciągnąć uwagi nikogo z zewnątrz.

- Blaine? Co Ty tutaj robisz?

- Musiałem wrócić, zostawiłem gitarę. Hej, nie płacz.

- P-przepraszam... ja po prostu czuję się taki zagubiony Blaine.

- Słuchaj, powinieneś się trochę przespać, rano na pewno będzie lepiej. To były dla Ciebie trudne chwile i na pewno jesteś zmęczony. - Pod wpływem nagłego impulsu dotknąłem dłonią jego policzka i starłem znajdującą się tam łzę. Przez chwile tylko patrzyliśmy na siebie, fala czułości która mnie zalała była niebezpiecznie nieodpowiednia. Skierowałem się więc do wyjścia.

- Blaine... zaczekaj... czy Ty...

- Tak, Kurt?

- Czy mógłbyś mnie przytulić? - Zapytał nieśmiało chłopak.

To nie była jakaś niezwykła prośba, Kurt i ja w końcu byliśmy przyjaciółmi, przytulaliśmy się nie raz. Zwłaszcza ja byłem osobą o skłonnościach do częstego przytulania ludzi. Dlaczego więc teraz wydawało mi się to takie _nieodpowiednie_? Może dlatego, że Kurt myśli że nadal mamy 18 lat i się kochamy? Może dlatego, że _tamten_ Kurt i ja robiliśmy dużo więcej niż tylko przytulanie? Nie wiem dlaczego czułem się jakbym wykorzystywał sytuację. Serce w mojej klatce piersiowej łomotało strasznie szybko, co się do cholery dzisiaj ze mną dzieje? Spojrzałem jednak na smutną twarz przyjaciela i wiedziałem co powinienem zrobić.

- Jasne.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's POV

Tego ranka zostałem zbudzony przez Rachel Berry, która energicznym krokiem wmaszerowała do mojej szpitalnej sali niosąc w rękach bukiet kwiatów. To pewnie ona była odpowiedzialna również za poprzedni stojący nadal w wazonie. Wow, _ta_ Rachel wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Stała przede mną całkiem niezła laska, o ile mogłem to ocenić będąc gejem. Ani śladu sweterka z jeleniem i tandetnych podkolanówek, krótka czarna sukienka opinała zgrabne ciało, włosy układały się w starannie ułożone fale, a eleganckie buty stukały obcasami. Jedno tylko się nie zmieniło...

- O mój Boże Kurt! Tak się cieszę, że już jesteś z nami, odchodziłam od zmysłów! Byłam wczoraj u Quinn i Finn nie mógł się do mnie dodzwonić w nocy, przyjechałabym natychmiast! Nie wiem co bym dłużej zrobiła bez mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, muszę się Ciebie poradzić odnośnie stroju na następny występ, myślałam nad sukienką...

No cóż, podejrzewam, że nawet gdyby minęło 30 lat Rachel nadal paplałaby tak samo.

- Też się cieszę, że Cię widzę Rachel. Przykro mi jednak to mówić, ale na razie chyba nie jestem w stanie Ci pomóc. Nie wiem czy ktoś Ci wspomniał, że jestem tak jakby do tyłu z trendami o jakieś 4 lata.

- No cóż, tak... Finn coś napomknął dziś rano przy śniadaniu. Poważnie? Nic nie pamiętasz?

- Chyba nie myślisz, że żartowałbym z tego? Musisz mi pomóc, rozumiem że nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? - Wiedziałem, że w przeciwieństwie do mojego oszczędnego w wyjaśnianiach ojca Rachel powie mi wszystko bez owijania w bawełnę.

- Oczywiście, co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić? - Twarz dziewczyny spoważniała.

- Powiedz mi o wszystkim co się działo przez te ostatnie 4 lata. Studiujemy razem w NYADA? Wzięłaś ślub? To wszystko brzmi dla mnie jak szaleństwo.

- Ym. nie Kurt, nie studiujemy razem.

- Ale przecież jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku, tak?

- Jesteśmy. Ale Ty... nie jesteś w NYADA, nie dostałeś się... - Zrzuciła bombę bez ostrzeżenia. Przez chwilę zapiekły mnie oczy, ale o dziwo nie pojawiły się łzy. Głośno przełknąłem ślinę.

- Co wobec tego robię? Dlaczego ja i Blaine nie jesteśmy razem? Skąd do cholery wziął się w tym wszystkim Sebastian? - Wyrzucałem z siebie pytania w ekspresowym tempie. Rachel wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Przeprowadziłeś się do Nowego Jorku rok później niż ja, zrobiłeś to ze względu na Blaine'a, on... on dostał się do NYADA. - W tym momencie poczułem się jak uderzony obuchem w głowę. – Zamieszkaliście nawet razem, na początku wszystko było świetnie, wnioskuję z tego co mi mówiłeś, chociaż nie spotykaliśmy się wtedy często. Ty... byłeś chyba rozczarowany i zły, że mi się udało, a później jeszcze Twojemu chłopakowi. Wiesz Blaine był studentem, jego życie zaczęło wyglądać inaczej niż Twoje. Musiałeś pracować, najpierw jako goniec w jakimś piśmie, później awansowałeś, ale nie potrafię Ci nawet powiedzieć co to była za posada. On tymczasem poznawał nowych ludzi, bawił się, uczył i doświadczał tego wszystkiego co Ciebie omijało... Zaczęliście się kłócić i w końcu po pewnym czasie podjęliście decyzję o rozstaniu... - Na chwilę w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Przetrawiałem powoli wszystko co powiedziała Rachel. Byłem zazdrosny. Zniszczyłem mój związek. To na pewno była moja wina. Nie wierzę, że to wszystko mnie spotkało. To jakiś pokręcony „Powrót do przyszłości".

- Dlaczego Sebastian? Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem, przecież ja go nienawidzę. - Rachel uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Po rozstaniu z Blaine'm chciałeś zmian, przestała Ci odpowiadać dotychczasowa praca i załapałeś się na staż w jednej całkiem niezłej firmie projektującej ubrania, okazało się, że to firma matki Sebastiana. Ty i on musieliście nauczyć się współpracować i jakkolwiek trudne to było na początku po pewnym czasie staliście się nierozłączni. Stanąłeś wtedy na nogi, poprawiło to też nasze relacje.

- Nie mogę po prostu w to uwierzyć. Rachel, myślisz, że można... że można zapomnieć uczucia? - Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie badawczo i ujęła delikatnie moją dłoń.

- Jeśli tak to na pewno można je też sobie przypomnieć. - Po chwili milczenia wiedziałem, że muszę zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie, dręczące mnie najbardziej. Bardzo starałem się uciszyć głos w mojej głowie który zadawał je raz za razem, ale nie mogłem już dłużej. Przymknąłem oczy i wydusiłem w końcu.

- Rachel czy.. Czy Blaine kogoś ma?


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine's POV

Skutki niewyspania dały o sobie znać i zupełnie skopałem to przesłuchanie. Gdyby coś takiego przydarzyło mi się kilka lat temu pewnie byłbym wściekły, może nawet lekko załamany. Teraz po prostu odpaliłem kolejną fajkę i z lubością wystawiłem twarz do promieni słonecznych. Pierwszy raz od dawna doczekałem się zupełnie wolnego weekendu, zazwyczaj wieczorami dorabiałem jako barman w niewielkiej spelunie na Brooklynie. Nie, żebym jakoś rozpaczliwie potrzebował pieniędzy, mój ojciec byłby skłonny spełnić każdą moją zachciankę, tak długo jak długo nie przypominałem mu o swoim homoseksualizmie. Czułem jednak palącą potrzebę samodzielności. Poza tym w barze często kręciło się wielu ciekawych typów spod mniej lub bardziej ciemnej gwiazdy. Dodatkową atrakcją była na pewno muzyka na żywo w wykonaniu goszczących w naszych progach „gwiazd", czasami w luźniejsze wieczory pozwalali mi nawet pobrzdąkać na gitarze na scenie. Wyciągnąłem się jak leniwy kot na trawie w parku i słuchałem otaczających mnie dźwięków, śpiew ptaków, krzyki dzieci, szczekanie psa. Niepostrzeżenie myślami wróciłem do wydarzeń z wczorajszej nocy. Chciałem wyjąć telefon i zadzwonić do Sebastiana, żeby zapytać jak się czuje i jak mają się sprawy, jednak coś w rodzaju poczucia winy zablokowało to pragnienie. - Uspokój się Blaine, nie zrobiłeś nic niewłaściwego, to przecież nie z Twojej winy Kurtowi wydaje się, że coś do Ciebie czuje. - Odgoniłem te głupie myśli i spojrzałem na zegarek, było niewiele przed południem, postanowiłem, że pojadę do Sebastiana, a po drodze kupię kolejną już tego dnia kawę.

Biiiiip. Nacisnąłem przycisk domofonu z lekkim trudem trzymając w dłoniach dwa kubki ze Starbucks.

- Tak? - rozległ się roztargniony głos Sebastiana.

- To ja, Blaine, wpuść mnie.

Po chwili byłem już w kuchni eleganckiego mieszkania, w którym Sebastian od pewnego czasu mieszkał z Kurtem. Różniło się ono od tego, które ja kiedyś z nim dzieliłem. Przede wszystkim miałem skłonności do bałaganiarstwa, których stanowczo brakowało u wspomnianej już dwójki, mieszkanie było sterylnie czyste i bardzo gustowne. Sebastian nawet będąc w nie najlepszej kondycji psychicznej utrzymywał nieskazitelny porządek.

- Kurwa, Blaine, nie wiem co mam robić. - Bardzo gwałtownie mieszał jajecznicę na patelni. - To jest tak pojebane, że nadal nie mogę uwierzyć. Szaleję ze szczęścia, że Kurt się obudził, ale on najwyraźniej niestety nie podziela mojego entuzjazmu jeśli chodzi o spędzenie razem przyszłości.

- Hej, spokojnie stary, musisz dać mu trochę czasu. Dzisiaj wieczorem zabierasz go do domu, tak? Może znajome otoczenie przywróci wspomnienia. - Starałem się dodać zdenerwowanemu mężczyźnie otuchy.

- Nic nie rozumiesz idioto! Naprawdę myślisz, że on pokocha po raz drugi kogoś takiego jak _ja_? Jasne, gdyby ta popieprzona historia przytrafiła się _wam_ to bez wahania zaraz jedno rzuciło by się drugiemu w ramiona...

- A więc o to Ci chodzi? Sebastian chyba postradałeś zmysły z tego wszystkiego, między mną i Kurtem wszystko od dawna skończone. Przypominam Ci, że ja nie straciłem pamięci. - Ostatnie zdanie wycedziłem dosyć zimno.

- Jebać to. – Sebastian wyrzucił do kosza przypaloną jajecznicę – Jadę do szpitala. - Zadecydował.

Również zerwałem się z krzesła i wyszedłem za nim. Wiedziałem jednak, że moja obecność tam nie jest w tej chwili najbardziej pożądana więc po wyjściu z budynku pożegnałem się pośpiesznie. Musiałem skupić się na teraźniejszości, nawet jeśli przeszłość była taka kusząca.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian's POV

Kiedy byłem już w taksówce zadzwonił mój telefon. To był Burt, okazało się, że jest w drodze do naszego mieszkania i chce natychmiast się ze mną spotkać, aby coś ustalić. Normalnie pewnie wystosowałbym ku niemu jedną z moich rzekomo aroganckich odpowiedzi – stanowczo nieprzysparzających mi sympatii w oczach przyszłego teścia. - ale teraz byłem jednak zbyt zrezygnowany i bez chwili wahania kazałem taksówkarzowi zawrócić. Burt czekał już na mnie na klatce, przywitaliśmy się uściskiem dłoni.

- Jak się masz dzieciaku? Mizernie wyglądasz, jadłeś coś w ogóle? - W jego oczach widziałem współczucie, nie spodobało mi się to. Nikt nie będzie się litował nad Sebastianem Smythe.

- Nie musi się pan o mnie martwić panie Hummel, to Kurt wymaga teraz troski.

- Mówiłem Ci już kilka razy, żebyś zwracał się do mnie po imieniu. Już dosyć długo jesteś partnerem mojego syna więc możesz darować sobie tę kurtuazję. Sebastian, nawet jeśli nie darzymy się jakąś olbrzymią sympatią to musimy zacząć współpracować od teraz.

- Słucham wobec tego.

- Spakuj jakieś ubrania, które zabierzemy Kurtowi do szpitala. Niestety nie mam możliwości dłużej zostać w Nowym Jorku, dziś wieczorem ja i Carole mamy zarezerwowany lot, ona wykorzystała już cały swój urlop, a i warsztat nie może być tak długo bez opieki. Chcę żebyś wiedział że cały czas jesteśmy pod telefonem. Przywieziemy Kurta tutaj i zobaczymy jak potoczą się sprawy. Rachel powiedziała, że wciąż możesz liczyć na nią i Finna gdybyś potrzebował pomocy.

- Jasne.

- Ym. Sebastian jest jeszcze coś. Biorąc pod uwagę to w jakim stanie jest teraz mój syn uważam, że powinieneś spać przez pewien czas na kanapie.

Ta sugestia zbiła mnie z tropu, na litość boską, o czym on myślał? Że zgwałcę swojego tkwiącego w nastoletnim stanie umysłu chłopaka? Nie miałem zamiaru w żaden sposób na Kurta naciskać, chociaż tęskniłem jak szalony za jego dotykiem.

- Oczywiście. - Wstałem i zacząłem pakować niezbędne rzeczy z szafy ukochanego, delikatnie wygładziłem rękaw prostej jasnoniebieskiej koszuli, wszystko w tej sypialni przypominało Kurta i pachniało nim intensywnie, sprawiając mi wręcz fizyczny ból. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i wróciłem do siedzącego w salonie Burta.

- Możemy już jechać, mam wszystko.

Droga do szpitala upłynęła nam w milczeniu, nigdy nie wiedziałem o czym mam rozmawiać z ojcem Kurta. W przeciwieństwie do Blaine'a – czarującego chłopaka, który każdy rodzic chce gościć w swoim domu przed pierwszą randką – pomyślałem kwaśno. Burt Hummel był prostym mężczyzną prowadzącym warsztat samochodowy, a ja nawet nigdy sam nie zmieniałem koła. Byliśmy jak z dwóch kompletnie różnych planet. Moje relacje z całą rodziną Kurta dalekie były od ideału, ale gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że nie starałem się nigdy dostatecznie, żeby to zmienić. Z pewnej konieczności utrzymywałem niemalże przyjacielskie stosunki z Rachel, chociaż tak naprawdę uważałem ją za irytującą. Nie rozumiałem kompletnie dlaczego ona i Finn wzięli ślub w takim młodym wieku. Jednak gdyby nie zbyt duża ilość alkoholu na ich przyjęciu weselnym pewnie Kurt nigdy nie odważyłby się wykonać kroku w moją stronę. Ja i on zaprzyjaźniliśmy się stosunkowo szybko, biorąc pod uwagę nasze relacje w szkole średniej. Już po miesiącu wspólne wypady na kawę czy na drinka kilka razy w tygodniu były normą, nie zorientowałem się nawet kiedy zaczęło to dla mnie znaczyć coś więcej. Dotarliśmy do szpitala, wciąż bez słowa uregulowałem należność i wysiadłem z taksówki. Przed budynkiem czekała na nas macocha Kurta, wymieniłem z nią grzecznościowy pocałunek w policzek i już chciałem odejść, kiedy przyciągnęła mnie do siebie i przytuliła mocno.

- Wiem, że jest Ci ciężko, ale jemu jeszcze bardziej. Musisz być silny Sebastian, za was oboje. - Wyszeptała do mojego ucha, poza zasięgiem słuchu swojego męża.

- Dziękuję. -Wymamrotałem niezręcznie uwalniając się z jej objęć. Wjechaliśmy windą na górę, Burt od razu skierował się ku pokojowi lekarskiemu, Carole zaś wyjęła mi torbę z rąk i powiedziała.

- Pozwól, że ja to zrobię. Postaram się przygotować go na Twój widok. - W odpowiedzi skinąłem głową.


	7. Chapter 7

**Liczba wyświetleń świadczy chyba o tym, że jednak ktoś to czyta. Komentarze i sugestie są więc na wagę złota. **

Kurt's POV

Carole pomogła mi założyć koszulę bo z ręką w gipsie nie było to wcale takie łatwe zadanie. Bacznie przyglądałem się sobie w niewielkim lusterku nad umywalką, moje włosy były dłuższe niż kiedyś, ułożyłem je instynktownie nie wiedząc nawet czy jest to ten sam sposób w jaki robię to na co dzień. Twarz nie zmieniła się dużo, jedynie rysy były teraz bardziej męskie niż dziecięce. Zaskoczeniem okazała się moja sylwetka, nie przypominałem już tak bardzo porcelanowej baletnicy, co więcej mój tyłek w ciasnych jeansach, które od zawsze lubiłem nosić, prezentował się całkiem przyzwoicie. Wiedziałem, że wszystko co mnie dzisiaj czeka będzie bardzo trudne, każdy po kolei powtarzał, żebym chociaż dał szansę Sebastianowi i starał się zaakceptować nową sytuację. Najwyraźniej nie pozostało mi nic innego, skoro już niebawem miałem zostać wyłącznie w jego towarzystwie. Wróciłem do siedzącej w sali Carole, która w tym czasie spakowała niewielką ilość moich podręcznych przedmiotów. Byłem bardzo wdzięczny jej i tacie, jednak wiedziałem, że nie mogę wymagać, aby zostali dłużej. Chcąc czy nie chcąc byłem dorosły i tak też musiałem zmierzyć się z tą sprawą.

- Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze. – Powiedziała moja macocha obejmując mnie ramieniem gdy wychodziliśmy z sali, na korytarzu czekał już ojciec w towarzystwie Sebastiana.

- Jak się dziś czujesz Kurt? - Zapytał mnie chłopak, byłem chory już od samego tego pytania, ile razy jeszcze będę musiał na nie odpowiadać? Nie powiedziałem więc nic jedynie patrząc na niego niechętnie. Przez całą drogę do mieszkania nie odezwał się już więcej, a mnie ucieszył taki stan rzeczy. Mogłem w spokoju przyglądać się widokom za oknem, o dziwo okolica nie była mi zupełnie obca, bywałem w końcu wcześniej w Nowym Jorku. Byłem ciekaw gdzie mieszkam i jak wygląda moje mieszkanie. W szkole średniej ja i Blaine mieliśmy szczegółowo zaplanowany każdy metr kwadratowy wolnej przestrzeni naszego wyimaginowanego apartamentu, co wymagało sporo kompromisów biorąc pod uwagę różnice w naszych charakterach. Pamiętałem dokładnie chwile gdy leżeliśmy w jego pokoju i godzinami snuliśmy scenariusze dotyczące naszej wspólnej przyszłości. Bardzo chciałem wiedzieć, czy cokolwiek z tych marzeń się ziściło. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że mieszkanie do którego jadę nie ma przecież nic wspólnego z Blaine'm. To mieszkanie, które dzielę z Sebastianem.

- Trzymaj się ciepło dzieciaku, gdybyś tylko tego potrzebował natychmiast do mnie dzwoń, postaram się przylecieć jak tylko będę mógł. - Burt ściskał mnie i całował, bardzo nie chciałem, żeby wyjeżdżał jednak nie było innej możliwości. Po pożegnaniu z rodzicami wjechaliśmy windą na piąte piętro niewielkiego budynku. Sebastian szybko uporał się z kluczami i znaleźliśmy się w środku. Mieszkanie nie było duże, szybko oceniłem przestrzeń wzrokiem, jasna i nowoczesna kuchnia, stylowa łazienka, niemal pusty salon, w którym prawdopodobnie rzadko przyjmowaliśmy gości oraz niewielka sypialnia. Jedna sypialnia. Jedno łóżko. Łóżko w którym najwyraźniej spałem z Sebastianem. Nie chciałem nawet myśleć o tym co jeszcze mogliśmy w nim robić, poczułem, że zaraz zwymiotuję.

- Kurt coś się stało? Źle wyglądasz... Chcesz napić się wody? - Sebastian spojrzał na mnie z nieskrywaną troską.

- Tak, proszę. - Powiedziałem słabym głosem i wszedłem do salonu. Powoli jak gdyby były ze szkła brałem do ręki przedmioty leżące na komodzie. Plik jakichś obcych dla mnie papierów, tuż obok kilka numerów tego samego czasopisma z zaznaczonymi stronami, pudełko tabletek, których nazwa nic mi nie mówiła, na koniec została czarna ramka ze zdjęciem. Moim i Sebastiana. Obejmowaliśmy się w pasie i uśmiechaliśmy do obiektywu, tło wskazywało, że jesteśmy na jakimś koncercie. Patrzyłem w skupieniu na swoją radosną twarz, instynktownie dotknąłem włosów, które miałem ułożone identycznie jak na fotografii.

- To z koncertu Lady Gagi, rok temu. Dostałeś bilety na urodziny od swojego brata. - Sebastian niespostrzeżenie wślizgnął się do pokoju i stał tuż za mną. Z wdzięcznością przyjąłem od niego szklankę zimnej wody i wypiłem wszystko natychmiast.

- Myślę, że powinieneś pokazać mi więcej zdjęć. Mamy na pewno jakieś zdjęcia. To może pomóc. - Zaproponowałem nagle.

- Oczywiście, większość z nich znajduje się niestety na Twoim komputerze, ale mam tutaj też gdzieś album.

- Możemy włączyć komputer.

- Nie bardzo, problem w tym, że nie znam hasła. Pamiętasz je?

- Ym. nie. - Poczułem się głupio, nie znałem również własnego adresu ani numeru telefonu.

- Więc zostańmy przy pierwszej opcji. - Sebastian zniknął w sypialni, po chwili wrócił z niedużym albumem w skórzanej oprawie. Wziąłem go i usiadłem wygodnie na kanapie. Z większości zdjęć patrzyły na mnie twarze - moja i Sebastiana. Uśmiechnięte, raz bardziej raz mniej. Ja i on w górach, na imprezie, w parku, przy stole z moją rodziną. Oh. Nie byłem pewien czy chciałem zobaczyć kolejne zdjęcie tak szybko. Ja i Sebastian całujący się na tle noworocznych fajerwerków. Zatrzasnąłem album. Mój tak zwany chłopak stał przy drzwiach, jego kciuki nerwowo bawiły się szlufkami od spodni, miałem wrażenie, że zaraz je sobie oderwie. Szlufki, nie kciuki.

- Słuchaj, wiem, że nie spodoba Ci się to o co teraz zapytam. Nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał, że się nie staram, bo tak nie jest. Naprawdę zadecydowałem dać nam szansę, ale jest coś co muszę zrobić. Czy... - Wziąłem kolejny głęboki oddech. – Czy są tutaj jakieś zdjęcia moje i Blaine'a? - Twarz mężczyzny zbladła tak bardzo, że szybko pożałowałem swojego pytania. On jednak bez słowa protestu wrócił do sypialni i po dłuższej chwili przyniósł mi zniszczone pudełko po butach.

- Tu jest wszystko to co zostawiłeś sobie po waszym zerwaniu, nigdy do niego nie zaglądałem. - Powiedział martwym głosem. Ostrożnie uniosłem wieko. Nie, to nie mogło się tak odbywać.

- Sebastian, mogę prosić Cię o coś jeszcze?

- Słucham?

- Chciałbym zostać sam. - Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy. Pierwszy przerwał ten kontakt i rzucił. – Nie ma sprawy i tak miałem wyjść do sklepu, ale niedługo wrócę, nie powinieneś zostawać tutaj sam w tej sytuacji. - Trzasnęły drzwi.

W skupieniu zajrzałem do środka pudełka, ku mojemu rozczarowaniu nie było tam wielu przedmiotów. Zaledwie trzy fotografie, rysunek, różowa kostka do gry na gitarze i brelok do kluczy z napisem „love is freedom". Kolor kostki jednoznacznie określał tożsamość jej właściciela. Na kartce narysowana była nieudolna karykatura Blaine'a z ogromną łzą, rozpoznałem go jedynie po włosach, oraz napis „Przepraszam". Pochodzenia breloka nie znałem i nie chciałem się domyślać. Na pierwszym zdjęciu byliśmy ja i Blaine na uroczystości z okazji ukończenia przez niego szkoły średniej, na co wskazywał charakterystyczny strój oraz żel na głowie, uśmiechnąłem się na ten znajomy widok. Kolejne zdjęcie przedstawiało nas w sali koncertowej NYADA, co również rozpoznałem bez wahania, oboje mieliśmy okropnie kiczowate niebieskie koszulki z napisami „Team Rachel". Na ostatniej fotografii uwieczniony był sam Blaine, siedzący na podłodze ze stosem nut, wyglądało to jakby oderwał się od pracy tylko po to, żeby spojrzeć na fotografa. Żeby spojrzeć na mnie. Wiedziałem że to ja zrobiłem to zdjęcie, bo na nikogo innego Blaine nigdy tak nie patrzył, jak gdyby widział coś najważniejszego w swoim życiu, jego brązowe oczy wyglądały wtedy jak płynne złoto. Zerwałem się z kanapy, nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy na dworze zrobiło się ciemno, zapaliłem światło i zacząłem przeszukiwać kieszenie leżącej w kącie torby. Jest, w jednej z nich tak jak się tego spodziewałem znalazłem telefon. Błyskawicznie przeleciałem listę kontaktów aż znalazłem to czego chciałem – Blaine Anderson.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine's POV. 

Nowy Jork nigdy nie śpi, nawet kiedy słońce tak jak teraz chyli się już ku zachodowi, wszechobecne banery reklamowe, uliczne lampy i światła samochodów nie pozwalają mu na chwilę wytchnienia w ciemności. Siedzę na podłodze w moim niewielkim nieco zagraconym mieszkaniu i powoli wdycham dym z papierosa żarzącego się ostatkiem sił w moich palcach. Za każdym razem powtarzam sobie, że to już ostatni. Tym razem nachodzi mnie refleksja, co innego miałbym robić? Płakać? Zaciskam oczy szukając mroku, w którym mógłbym się schować. Nie jestem już dzieckiem. Dlaczego więc echem w mojej głowie odbijają się obrazy sprzed ostatnich kilku lat? Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy moje życie stało się tylko sumą oddechów, ilością wypalonych fajek. Pozwalam sobie na tylko tę jedną jedyną chwilę jeszcze raz uciec myślami do czasów kiedy wszystko nie smakowało wyłącznie jak gorzka kawa, a łaskotanie w brzuchu nie było tylko zwiastunem kolejnej fali wymiotów po opróżnieniu butelki z wódką.

I oto znów mam 18 lat, mimo padającego coraz mocniej deszczu biegnę co sił w nogach do parku, osłaniam głowę teczką żywiąc złudną nadzieję, że to uratuje moją fryzurę. Widzę go już z daleka, czeka pod eleganckim czarnym parasolem, za każdym razem na jego widok serce zamiera mi w piersi. Nie widzieliśmy się tak długo, po chwili jestem już zupełnie blisko, tak blisko, że mógłby policzyć krople deszczu na moich rzęsach. Pocałunek jest słodki, sprawia że kręci mi się w głowie, to niesamowite, że nadal tak na mnie działa.

- Jesteś cały mokry. – Ciepły oddech Kurta przy moim uchu wywołuje biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa dreszcz. Zamykam jego drobną i wolną od parasola dłoń w swojej i nie mogę przestać się uśmiechać. Przez całą drogę do kawiarni nie mówimy wiele, wystarczy nam napawać się swoją obecnością. W końcu nie możemy już dłużej tego przeciągać, drżącymi dłońmi wyjmuję z torby zaklejoną kopertę.

- Pozwól mi to zrobić. - Kurt uśmiecha się i bierze w swoje ręce tajemnicę tego wieczoru. Pewnym ruchem przerywa papier w odpowiednim miejscu, obserwuję jak jego smukłe palce rozprostowują znajdującą się w środku wiadomość.

- Dostałeś się! Blaine! Dostałeś się! Jesteś studentem NYADA! - Mój chłopak krzyczy tak, że prawdopodobnie wszyscy klienci patrzą tylko na nas, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Zrywa się z krzesła i niemal rzuca mi się na szyję. Jestem oszołomiony, daję się porwać emocjom i już po chwili obaj cieszymy się jak szaleńcy. Kurt pośpiesznie zostawia pieniądze na stoliku, narzuca płaszcz i chwyta moją rękę. Nic sobie nie robiąc z deszczu biegniemy do domu wymijając zaskoczonych przechodniów. Tego wieczoru po raz pierwszy kochamy się w innym miejscu niż moje łóżko, Kurt nie nalega też abym zgasił światło, doskonale widzę więc rumieńce na jego twarzy. Kiedy ostatni raz z wysiłkiem wypowiada moje imię, a ściana przestaje służyć nam jako oparcie ogarnia mnie niezwykłe uczucie, jestem w tej chwili najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

- Auuuu. - Syczę, nie zauważyłem kiedy filtr spłonął doszczętnie i poparzył mi palec, odruchowo wsuwam go do ust. Sekunda bólu przywodzi inne wspomnienie.

Staram się jak najciszej wejść do mieszkania, nauczony doświadczeniem zdjąłem nawet buty stojąc przed drzwiami. Szukam po omacku włącznika, ale moja ręka natrafia tylko na stertę wiszących na wieszaku płaszczy, jakimś cudem strącam też leżący na górze parasol i obrywam nim w głowę. Trudno wymagać jednak większej gracji od kogoś tak pijanego jak ja w tym momencie.

- Co to kurestwo tutaj robi? - Warczę zły sam do siebie. Powoli zataczając się zmierzam w stronę salonu, gdzie będę dzisiaj spał aby nie zbudzić Kurta, wtedy zapala się lampka. Kurt siedzi na kanapie i w milczeniu przygryza wargę. Zamieram bez ruchu na środku pokoju, niczym zając wytropiony przez myśliwego.

- Nie śpisz? - Nie mogłem chyba w tym momencie zapytać o nic głupszego. Twarz mężczyzny wykrzywia się na dźwięk tych słów.

- Jesteś pijany. - To zdecydowanie nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie, jednak w jego głosie nie wyczuwam urazy, a jedynie coś na kształt zmęczenia. Gdyby nie ta przygryziona warga mógłbym pomyśleć, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- Przepraszam. - Zanim jednak przychodzi mi do głowy jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie Kurt wstaje i podchodzi do mnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie patrzymy sobie intensywnie prosto w oczy, gdyby nie fakt, że pieprzymy się niemal co noc nazwałbym to seksualnym napięciem. Od nadmiaru alkoholu kręci mi się w głowie, czuję że ledwo mogę oddychać. Mężczyzna stojący naprzeciwko mnie w końcu się odzywa, powoli ważąc słowa, które tną mnie głębiej niż ostrze jakiegokolwiek noża.

- Blaine, myślę, że powinniśmy się rozstać. - Cisza, która zapada po tym wyznaniu wwierca się moją czaszkę. Przez moment nie skupiam się na znaczeniu tego co właśnie usłyszałem, a wyłącznie na tym nietypowym bólu. Nawet nie wiem kiedy znajduję się na kolanach i wymiotuję raz za razem.

Głośny dźwięk klaksonu na ulicy wyrywa mnie z otępienia. Czuję, że nie wytrzymam w moim mieszkaniu już ani chwili dłużej. Idę do łazienki opłukać twarz zimną wodą, w pośpiechu zmieniam ubranie i nim daję sobie czas na przemyślenie tej decyzji wypadam na ulicę. Całe szczęście, że jest ktoś kto wie jak lepiej wykorzystać sobotnią noc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Piosenka użyta w tym rozdziale to Calvin Harris – Feel so close. **

Blaine's POV.

Z wypełnionego spoconymi ciałami parkietu płynęły dźwięki nieznanych mi hitów, zapewne były to remiksy remiksów czy coś podobnego. Nie liczyłem jednak na bardziej wyszukaną muzykę w jednym z barów LGBT w East Village. Mężczyzna stojący przy drugim końcu baru puścił do mnie oczko w wyjątkowo sugestywny sposób, no tak siedziałem tutaj sam z kuflem piwa już od dwudziestu minut.

- No, no Anderson, gdyby nie to, że gram dla przeciwnej drużyny... - Znajomy kobiecy głos zabrzmiał tuż obok mojego ucha.

- Santana! - Odwróciłem się i uściskałem ją mocno, wyglądała jak zawsze zjawiskowo. W mgnieniu oka wślizgnęła się na barowy stołek obok mnie, pozwalając krótkiej skórzanej spódniczce powędrować tak wysoko, że niemal nic nie pozostawione było wyobraźni. Zawsze lubiła prowokować, w szkole średniej spędziła więcej czasu w gabinecie dyrektora ze względu na swoje niestosowne komentarze aniżeli w sali chóru. Nie łączyła nas wtedy szczególna więź, ale nie byliśmy też sobie całkiem obojętni. Santana ukończyła liceum razem z Kurtem, od jej byłej dziewczyny Brittany słyszałem czasami jak sobie radzi w szkole dla czirliderek w Kentucky. Traf chciał, że po roku, kiedy wybierałem się na studia ona również obrała Nowy Jork jako kierunek swojego przeznaczenia. Notorycznie wpadaliśmy na siebie na studenckich imprezach, więc nie pozostało nam nic innego niż się zaprzyjaźnić.

- Co gryzie Twój piękny tyłek Anderson? Nie uwierzę, że przypomniałeś sobie o cioteczce Santanie bez powodu. - Powiedziała stawiając przede mną kieliszek z tequilą. Musiała wychwycić moje niepewne spojrzenie, bo dodała. - No dalej, chyba nie masz zamiaru całą noc pić tego gówna? - Co odnosiło się do niedokończonego przeze mnie wcześniej trunku. Długo nie musiała mnie zachęcać, już po chwili sól, kieliszki i cytryna poszły w ruch prowadząc do doskonale nam znanej drogi ku zatraceniu.

Sebastian's POV

Od dobrych czterdziestu minut krążyłem po sklepie z wózkiem zapełnionym wszystkim, co tylko przyszło mi do głowy. Starałem się wydobyć z odmętów pamięci przepisy na ulubione potrawy Kurta. Podobno przez żołądek do serca, w swojej desperacji planowałem jutro chwycić się tego sposobu. Skoro zdjęcia nic nie zdziałały, to może znajome smaki zachęcą jego pamięć do współpracy. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy stanąłem przed półką z alkoholami. Chciałem sięgnąć po Whisky, jednak głos w mojej głowie uznał, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. To mogłoby sprawić, że Kurt przypomniałby sobie akurat to jedno, co miałem ochotę wymazać z jego pamięci. Zawróciłem pośpiesznie do działu z mrożonkami. Po zakończeniu zakupów wykonałem jeszcze szybki telefon do mojej przebywającej za granicą matki, aby podzielić się aktualnymi wieściami. Sporo czasu minęło już od mojego wyjścia, nie wiedziałem jednak czy powinienem wracać na górę. Nie byłem pewien czy chcę zobaczyć jak Kurt roztkliwia się nad zdjęciami Blaine'a. Jednak uczucie niepokoju zwyciężyło, nie było do końca rozsądnym zostawiać go tam samego na tak długo. Ostrożnie wszedłem do mieszkania, w którym panowała martwa cisza, pomyślałem że może Kurt już śpi. Jednak gdy zapaliłem światło moim oczom ukazała się jego zgarbiona sylwetka przy oknie. Wyglądał jakby był o krok od płaczu, jednak na twarzy nie było śladu łez. Przestraszyłem się i zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć spróbowałem go objąć. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nie sprzeciwiał się, a nawet odpowiedział tym samym. Dopiero po kilku minutach trzymania go w ramionach zorientowałem się, że chłopak powtórzył kilka razy cicho.

- Nie odebrał. Nie odebrał.

Blaine's POV

Dźwięki z głośników zdawały się wypełniać mnie bez granic, były jak lekarstwo dla krwi płonącej w moich żyłach. Flesze i blaski świateł odbijały się z każdej strony, dym z papierosów unosił się w powietrzu i ograniczał pole widzenia. Zbyt duża ilość oddechów, splątanych ciał i alkoholu, wszystko unosi się i opada. Granice rozsądku zacierały się z każdą kolejną kolejką, z każdym kolejnym dźwiękiem uderzającym prosto w najwrażliwsze nerwy mojego ciała. Wiedziałem już, że przegrałem walkę z samym sobą. Tylko Santana skutecznie potrafiła wysłać mnie na parkiet z obcym mężczyzną.

_I feel so close to you right now._

_It's a forcefield._

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal. _

_Your love pours down on me surrounds me like a waterfall._

_And there's no stopping us right now._

_I feel so close to you right now. _

Z każdym kolejnym ruchem jego twarz zbliżała się do mojej szyi. Delikatne draśnięcia czubkiem nosa wzdłuż linii mojej szczęki, aż w końcu minimalne muśnięcie ustami. Dreszcz przechodzący całe ciało.

_And there's no stopping us right now._

_And there's no stopping us right now._

To tylko pragnienie, pragnienie, któremu zdecydowanie chciałem się teraz oddać. Dłonie spoczywające na moich biodrach przyciągnęły mnie do siebie mocno. W mojej głowie muzyka ucichła, słyszałem już tylko nasze przyspieszone oddechy.

_And there's no stopping us right now._

_And there's no stopping us right now._

- Chyba powinieneś to odebrać. - Głos blondyna przywrócił mnie na moment do rzeczywistości.

- Co?

- Twój telefon. - Wskazał gestem na nasze znajdujące się niebezpiecznie blisko siebie biodra. Zrozumiałem, że poczuł komórkę wibrującą od kilku minut w mojej kieszeni. Wyjąłem ją ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Kurt Hummel dzwoni. - Nie, kurwa, nie. Tylko nie teraz. Nie mogę tego robić teraz. Stanowczo nacisnąłem czerwoną słuchawkę. Jednak nim zdążyłem wsunąć telefon do kieszeni ten zadzwonił po raz drugi. Ponownie odrzuciłem połączenie.

- Przepraszam. - Rzuciłem, nie oglądając się nawet na mężczyznę pozostawionego na parkiecie. Gorączkowo szukałem wzrokiem Santany. Znalazłem ją siedzącą przy stoliku z jakąś płomiennie rudą dziewczyną, która zaabsorbowana była bawieniem się włosami mojej przyjaciółki. Nie zważając na to podszedłem i oznajmiłem, że wychodzę.

- Noc jest jeszcze młoda, mam nadzieję, że nie sam. - Odparła posyłając mi znaczące spojrzenie.

- Muszę Cię rozczarować, ale dla mnie nie wszystko na tym świecie sprowadza się do seksu. - Sam nie wiem dlaczego to powiedziałem, czułem palącą potrzebę wyładowania na kimś negatywnych emocji.

- Mówisz tak, bo dawno nikt Cię nie wyruchał. - Santana wstała i spojrzała mi wyzywająco w oczy.

- Ciebie za to jak najbardziej, co mnie wcale nie dziwi, bo pewnie jedyna chwila gdy nie jesteś taka wkurwiająca to kiedy klęczysz na kolanach.

Trzask. Wymierzyła mi policzek. Jeszcze trochę, a dowiedziałbym się w końcu co takiego robią w Lima Heights.

- Może to Cię trochę otrzeźwi. - Kątem oka zauważyłem, ze rudowłosa dziewczyna ulotniła się. Moje ciało bezwładnie osunęło się na puste siedzenie.

- Przepraszam. Kurwa, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, wiesz że nie to miałem na myśli. Jestem taki popieprzony, San. - Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.

- Przestań zachowywać się jak ostatnia ciota. Co się dzieje? - Czuję jej dłoń na moim ramieniu i wiem, że między nami w porządku.

- Chodzi o Kurta. - Wydusiłem w końcu.

- Jakiego Kurta? Seksownego-blondyna-z-parkietu-Kurta? Miał tak na imię?

- Nie. O straciłeś-pamięć-i-mieszasz-mi-w-głowie-Kurta.

- Ah rozumiem, Q coś wspominała, wiesz wieści szybko się rozchodzą. No i co z nim? O ile się nie mylę to dalej jest z tym pyskatym pedałkiem Smythe?

- Nie mylisz się. I dlatego właśnie jestem popieprzony. Już kiedy leżał w szpitalu, zaczęły nachodzić mnie dziwne myśli, ale to co się dzieje teraz to jakiś cholerny roller coaster. Wciąż mam wrażenie, że to wszystko stało się po coś, że mógłbym... że mógłbym naprawić swoje błędy. Taka druga szansa od losu, rozumiesz?

- A kiedy już byś to zrobił magiczny dżin z flakonu po perfumach przywróciłby pamięć Hummela, po czym on i Smythe odjechaliby na swoich jednorożcach ku wschodzącemu słońcu. Blaine ogarnij się, Kurt kocha osiemnastoletniego Ciebie, a nie aktualną zbrukaną wersję. - Wiedziałem, że to prawda, ale pomysł w mojej głowie zdążył już niestety zakiełkować.

- Pewnie masz rację, ale chyba nie będę mógł spojrzeć sobie w oczy jeżeli chociaż nie spróbuję.

- Wyścig o serce Hummela - rozpoczęty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Do zainteresowanych. Przepraszam za ten zastój, nie porzuciłam tego ff. Zakończenie mam już gotowe, potrzebuję tylko poukładać sobie nieco w głowie. W tym tygodniu powinnam wrzucić kolejne rozdziały. **


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt's POV.

Obudziłem się kiedy słońce zdążyło już na dobre zagościć na bezchmurnym niebie i uskuteczniało bezpardonowy atak promieniami na moją twarz. Leżałem w sypialni i byłem ubrany w piżamę. Zaskoczyło mnie to, bo nie przypominałem sobie abym zakładał ją przed snem. Najwyraźniej sprawcą tego zajścia był Sebastian. Jak się okazało, kiedy wszedłem do kuchni, był on również odpowiedzialny za unoszący się w powietrzu zapach naleśników.

- Zrobiłem twoje ulubione, mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny. - Powiedział polewając je obficie syropem klonowym.

- Dziękuję, nie musiałeś tak się trudzić.

Zastanawiałem się czy cały czas będziemy teraz obracać się tylko w sferze niezręczności i grzecznościowych zwrotów. Wczoraj gdy pozwoliłem Sebastianowi się przytulić lód między nami nieco skruszał. Było to jednak spowodowane wyłącznie uświadomieniem sobie przeze mnie, że ja i Blaine to najwyraźniej skończona sprawa. Sen chyba dobrze na mnie podziałał, bo czułem się dziś nieco bardziej entuzjastycznie nastawiony do tego całego przypominania sobie.

- Um. Więc. Może opowiesz mi coś o mojej pracy? O _naszym _życiu? - Powiedziałem zabierając się do jedzenia.

- Oczywiście. Oboje pracujemy w firmie mojej matki Nicole&Co. Te pisma w salonie, mają pooznaczane twoje autorskie outfity. Jak już znajdziemy sposób, żeby dostać się do twojego komputera obejrzysz sobie więcej, moim skromnym zdaniem tworzymy niezły zespół. Na mnie niestety przeważnie spadają tony cholernej papierkowej roboty, bo matka częściej jest w Europie niż na miejscu.

- Jestem w tym dobry? - Zapytałem kończąc ostatni kęs naleśnika.

- Powiem więcej, jesteś piekielnie zdolny. - Sebastian uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. - Do tego okropny z ciebie pracoholik. Niestety nie przysparza ci to kolegów w pracy.

- Ale chyba mam jakichś znajomych?

- Z twoich przyjaciół z chóru w mieście są oczywiście Rachel i Finn, Quinn i Sam, Santana, no i Blaine. - Odchrząknął wymieniając ostatnie imię. - Kumplujesz się z kilkoma modelami od nas, poza tych chyba nic szczególnego. Pewnie chciałbyś wszystkich zobaczyć, ale pomyślałem, że powinniśmy spędzić ten dzień razem. Od poniedziałku wracam do pracy, ty z oczywistych przyczyn nie, więc nie będziemy mieli tyle czasu dla siebie...

- Nie ma sprawy. - Przywołałem nawet odrobinę uśmiechu na twarz, nie chciałem utrudniać sytuacji. Wstałem i odłożyłem talerz do zmywarki.

- Śniadanie było pyszne, pójdę teraz zadzwonić do taty. - Sebastian skinął głową i zaczął czytać dzisiejszą gazetę. Wziąłem do ręki telefon leżący na szafce nocnej w sypialni.

SMS od Blaine Anderson:

_Kurt, wybacz, nie mogłem wczoraj odebrać! Co powiesz na kawę dziś?_

Nie napisał dlaczego nie mógł, no tak, nie musiał mi się tłumaczyć. Był zajęty? Był z kimś? A może po prostu był w pracy? Pytania kotłowały się w mojej głowie.

SMS do Blaine Anderson:

_Przykro mi, dzisiejszy dzień ja i Sebastian spędzamy razem, sam rozumiesz. _

SMS od Blaine Anderson:

_Oh. Oczywiście. Miłego dnia w takim razie :)_

Blaine's POV.

W mojej głowie odbywał się jakiś niepożądany koncert orkiestry symfonicznej połączony z dźwiękami wydawanymi przez rozjuszone stado dzikich zwierząt przemierzających pustkowia. Jednym haustem opróżniłem niemal całą butelkę wody stojącą na podłodze obok łóżka. Przeczesałem palcami poplątane włosy i sięgnąłem po leżący na nocnej szafce telefon. Powoli poskładałem w całość wydarzenia z ubiegłej nocy, włączając w to bójkę na ulicy zaraz po tym jak wsadziłem zataczającą się Santanę do taksówki. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że chodnik przed barem dla gejów to ostatnie miejsce gdzie można spotkać homofoba, wolne żarty. Wolałem nawet nie patrzeć dzisiaj w lustro wiedząc, że fioletowa śliwka stanowczo nie dodaje mi uroku.

Szybko wystukałem smsa do Kurta z nadzieją, że zdołam jeszcze naprawić niefortunne posunięcie z ubiegłej nocy. Jego odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiast. Czyżby czekał aż się odezwę? Uh. No chyba jednak nie. Zacisnąłem palce na telefonie tak mocno, że aż zbielały. Spokojnie Blaine, powinieneś był się tego spodziewać. Co sobie w ogóle myślałeś. Kurwa. Nie zasłużyłeś niczym na jakąkolwiek drugą szansę. Jesteś nikim Blaine, pogódź się z tym. Pieprzone pijackie plany. Natychmiast wystukałem odpowiedź dodając nawet uśmiechniętą emotikonę, która nieomal przyprawiła mnie o wymioty. A może to tylko wina kaca. Nagle ciśnięty przeze mnie na podłogę telefon zadzwonił, rzuciłem się jak oparzony pod łóżko z nadzieją, że dzwoni Kurt. To jednak nie był on, a mój ojciec.

Skrzywiłem się i zostawiłem telefon tam gdzie był, nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z nim w takim stanie. Prawdę mówiąc nie miałem jej w żadnym stanie. Do tego były to bardziej monologi, które wygłaszał przy każdej możliwej okazji. Echem odbijały się w mojej głowie.

- Będziesz nikim Blaine. Zapamiętaj moje słowa. Nikim. Opamiętaj się póki jeszcze możesz, ja i matka nie będziemy żyć wiecznie, powinieneś mieć porządny zawód i przejąć rodzinną firmę, a nie bawić się w jakiś cyrk!

- To na pewno wina tego chłopaka. To on cię nakłonił do tego... do tego_ stylu życia_.

- To nie jest styl życia, ani tym bardziej coś co mogłem sobie wybrać! Kurt do niczego mnie nie nakłaniał, dlaczego nie możesz po prostu zaakceptować tego kim jestem!

- Przestań pieprzyć! Gdybyś wystarczająco się postarał wszystko mogłoby jeszcze być normalnie! Myślałem, że ta szkoła to tylko jakaś chwilowa fanaberia i odzyskasz rozum. Najwyraźniej się myliłem.

- Dostaniesz ode mnie pieniądze Blaine, nie mogę pozwolić, żeby mój syn był żebrakiem nawet kiedy jedyne co dostaję od niego w zamian to wstyd. Nie życzę sobie jednak abyś w moim towarzystwie wspominał... wiesz o czym. Najlepiej również abyś nie wprowadzał mnie i matki w zakłopotanie swoją obecnością tutaj częściej niż to konieczne.

Przy każdej możliwej okazji słyszałem, że jestem jednym wielkim chodzącym rozczarowaniem. A najgorsze była świadomość, że to prawda. Chciałem robić coś w czym byłem dobry, zająć się pisaniem piosenek, sprawić, żeby kiedyś rodzice byli ze mnie dumni. Nie z syna prawnika czy lekarza, bo to nie było to co czułem w głębi serca. Jeśli nie akceptowali tego _kogo_ kocham, to może mogliby chociaż zaakceptować _to _co kocham. Tak się jednak nie stało. Co gorsza kiedy zniknął pierwszy element to ten drugi również przestał sprawiać mi przyjemność. Wszystko stało się sztuczne, a ja sam byłem jednym wielkim bałaganem. Mechanicznie uczęszczałem na zajęcia nie potrafiąc wykrzesać z siebie takiej pasji jak kiedyś.

Czasami to co się ze mną działo porównywałem do chwili kiedy zbyt długo znajdujesz się pod wodą, a wszystkie bodźce docierają z oddali. Czujesz, że się dusisz, ale to jeszcze nie ta chwila kiedy wyzioniesz ducha. To dopiero moment gdy liczysz jeszcze, że znajdą się dłonie, które wyciągną Cię na powierzchnię.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt's POV

Zanim zdążyłem się zorientować dni zaczęły przechodzić w tygodnie. Skutecznie spychałem cały mój niepokój w głębiny świadomości, codzienna rutyna była moją jedyną szansą na przetrwanie. Czasami w niektórych miejscach nachodziły mnie dziwne uczucia, podobne do deja vu, wiedziałem po prostu, że już kiedyś tam byłem. Jednak nic więcej, ani skrawka. Czas dzielący mnie od ostatecznej wizyty u lekarza, gdzie mieli zdjąć mi gips i zbadać po raz ostatni topniał niczym lód na wiosnę. Zdążyłem odwiedzić Limę, spędzić trochę czasu z ojcem, po powrocie dni mijały mi głównie na orientowaniu się w pracy, do której wciąż nie mogłem na dobrą sprawę wrócić oraz na spotkaniach z Rachel. Gdy tylko miała na to czas oczywiście, bo jej kariera rozwijała się niezwykle energicznie. Blaine oczywiście pisał i dzwonił, lecz kiedy tylko Sebastian próbował zaprosić go do nas wymawiał się pracą lub innymi zobowiązaniami. Sam przed sobą dziwiłem się, że lęk związany z możliwością nieodzyskania pamięci znosiłem lepiej niż świadomość, że Blaine najwyraźniej nie chce mnie widzieć. Tamtej nocy w szpitalu był taki szczęśliwy, nie rozumiałem nagłej zmiany w jego zachowaniu. Sprawy między mną, a Sebastianem nie układały się idealnie, ale na szczęście żaden z nas na to nie liczył. Gdzieś pod skórą czułem jednak, że te wszystkie noce kiedy zostawał po godzinach w pracy były ucieczką. Był zmęczony i to nie tylko w wyniku ciągłego nocowania na kanapie. Najgorsze było to, że nawet gdybym chciał nie mogłem się zmusić do kłamstwa i doskonale wiedziałem że jedyne co czuję w tej kwestii to obojętność. Kompletnie mnie to nie obchodziło, równie dobrze mógłbym obracać się w towarzystwie ładnego mebla. Z namaszczeniem mieszałem składniki ratatouille, które przygotowywałem na dzisiejszą na kolację, kiedy zadzwonił mój telefon.

- Hej, co jest?

- Cześć, słuchaj nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją, zanotowaliśmy dzisiaj niezły wzrost sprzedaży i zostajemy trochę dłużej, żeby to uczcić, wiesz... - Nie słuchałem do końca tego co mówił Sebastian, bo w mojej głowie niemal od razu zrodził się iście szatański plan. Kiedy tylko połączenie zostało zakończone wybrałem numer Blaine'a. Odebrał dopiero po kilku sygnałach, kiedy już traciłem nadzieję.

- Tak? Kurt?

- Blaine, chyba mam jakąś awarię prądu, może tylko wywaliło korki czy coś, ale wiesz ja zupełnie nie znam się na takich rzeczach, Sebastian zostaje dłużej w pracy i nie bardzo mam do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc, może mógłbyś wpaść? Nie chcę spędzić całego wieczoru w ciemnościach. - Wiedziałem, że to było tanie, ale żadna inna wymówka nie przyszła mi do głowy.

- Yyy... Jasne Kurt, jestem w pobliżu, będę za kwadrans. - Jego głos był raczej niepewny, ale najważniejsze, że się zgodził. Posiłek był już gotowy, więc czym prędzej wspiąłem się na stołek i pogrzebałem chwile w skrzynce z bezpiecznikami, aż ku mojemu zadowoleniu w mieszkaniu zapanowały egipskie ciemności. Na wszelki wypadek wyjąłem jeden i wrzuciłem pod szafkę, żeby Blaine nie naprawił tego zbyt szybko. To był trochę głupi pomysł, bo teraz przyświecając sobie telefonem próbowałem po omacku wygrzebać z szuflady świece. Jednak już po chwili cały salon migotał łagodnie w ich blasku. W pośpiechu popoprawiałem poduszki leżące niczym rekwizyty na kanapie, papiery upchnąłem do szuflady i bez zastanowienia pobiegłem do łazienki umyć zęby. Kiedy zadzwonił domofon podskoczyłem jak oparzony, przyjechał szybciej niż myślałem. Starałem się uspokoić odrobinę przyspieszone tętno i sprawiać wrażenie jakbym dopiero co oderwał się od polerowania mebli w salonie. Otworzyłem mu drzwi i przez moment patrzyliśmy na siebie niepewni co zrobić. Blaine pachniał wiatrem, jego włosy były rozczochrane, a policzki pokrywał trzydniowy zarost. Nie czekając dłużej niezgrabnie objąłem go po przyjacielsku, tak krótko, że nie zdążyłem niemal poczuć jego ciała.

- Dobrze znowu cię widzieć.

- Tak, ciebie też, przepraszam, że dopiero teraz, mam tyle zajęć, nie byłem zbyt dobrym przyjacielem... - Typowe, Blaine nawet jeszcze nie zdjął płaszcza, a już uruchamiał swój słowotok.

- Nie ma sprawy, ważne że jesteś teraz aby uratować mnie z opresji. - Gestem zaprosiłem go do środka. Źrenice Blaine'a rozszerzyły się na widok świec i stołu przygotowanego do kolacji.

- Och. Myślałem, że Sebastiana nie ma. Spodziewasz się kogoś?

- Głuptasie, pomyślałem, że skoro już i tak wpadłeś to może zjesz razem ze mną, przysługa za przysługę. - Oznajmiłem niewinnie. Blaine wydawał się być speszony w pierwszej chwili, najwyraźniej próbował to ukryć bo natychmiast zabrał się za naprawianie awarii, co jak wiedziałem nie uda mu się.

- Nie wiem za bardzo jak to możliwe, ale brakuje bezpiecznika.

- Och, no coś takiego! Słuchaj może najpierw zjemy, nie chciałbym, żeby jedzenie wystygło, bo bez prądu nawet nie będę mógł go podgrzać.

- Jasne, jak sobie życzysz.

Po chwili już siedzieliśmy na poduszkach w salonie jedząc ratatouille przy niskim stoliku do kawy. Patrzyłem badawczo na Blaine'a, którego wygląd w świetle świec był jeszcze bardziej zapierający dech w piersiach, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Loki były miękkie i lśniące, żałowałem, że nie pamiętam jak to jest wplatać w nie swoje palce. Oczy błyszczały w ten wyjątkowy ciepły sposób, jak tylko jego oczy potrafiły. Powoli prześlizgiwałem się wzrokiem po linii jego szczęki, bardziej męskiej niż kiedyś. Zarost dodawał mu tej męskości jeszcze więcej. Obserwowałem jak wsuwa widelec do ust, delikatnych i lekko wilgotnych. Moje skojarzenia nagle stały się za bardzo erotyczne i zarumieniłem się niemal po cebulki włosów. Zjechałem więc spojrzeniem nieco niżej, co wcale nie pomogło, bo widok jego jabłka Adama i umięśnionych ramion, wyraźnie zarysowanych pod koszulką, jedynie wzmógł gorąco w okolicach kołnierzyka. Musiałem ochłonąć, jeśli nie chciałem, żeby Blaine wziął mnie za jakiegoś perwersa. Niestety w jego głowie, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie spędzaliśmy długich i leniwych godzin na namiętnych pocałunkach jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. To mogły być dla niego najwyżej niewyraźne wspomnienia.

- Kurt? Ubrudziłem się? - Z całej tej kontemplacji wytrącił mnie jego głos.

- Nie, po prostu to coś nowego. Zapamiętałem cię inaczej, sam rozumiesz.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nic tak nie daje kopniaków do pisania jak komentarze. Niestety Sebastian zabawi jeszcze trochę. ;)**

Blaine's POV

Posiłek, chociaż doskonały, nagle przestał mi smakować. Czułem się trochę jak mysz złapana w pułapkę, bo za bardzo połakomiła się na ser pod postacią kolacji z byłym chłopakiem. Wkurzałem się na siebie, że przyszedłem tu dziś wieczorem, mimo że nie mogłem przecież przewidzieć takiego obrotu spraw. Kurt siedział tutaj, tak blisko i uśmiechał się lekko speszony. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie tylko to co na zewnątrz tak bardzo się zmieniło.

- Jeśli to cię ucieszy, uwolnienie loków było twoją inicjatywą.

- Chyba powinienem to wpisać do mojego cv, albo napisać artykuł 'Jak zrobić metamorfozę ideału i osiągnąć jeszcze lepszy rezultat.' - Kurt zachichotał.

- Ideału? Nie wiesz o czym mówisz. - Skrzywiłem się lekko na dźwięk tej niedorzeczności.

- Odnośnie rzeczy, których nie wiem... Co się stało Blaine? Co się stało z nami? Przepraszam, po prostu muszę to wiedzieć... - Spoglądał na mnie tymi niewinnymi błękitnymi oczami.

Patrzyłem w nie i nie wiedziałem co mam mu odpowiedzieć. Jak oprzeć się pokusie kłamstwa, wybielenia samego siebie i wykorzystania sytuacji?

- Kurt, nie wyszło nam. Nie roztrząsajmy tego.

- Ale... Blaine ja wiem, wiem że to była moja wina. Nie bój się tego powiedzieć. Rozmawiałem z Rachel...

- Rachel o niczym nie ma pojęcia! - Poczułem, że krew zaczyna wzburzać się w moich żyłach.

- Blaine...

- Chcesz wiedzieć? Proszę! Nie masz zielonego pojęcia kim teraz jestem, gdyby nie wspólna przeszłość nawet byś na mnie nie spojrzał! Jestem skończonym dupkiem, który wolał wódkę, imprezy i nowych kumpli od swojego chłopaka. Dupkiem, którego kompletnie nie obchodziło co czujesz, przez co przechodzisz, dupkiem, który znikał na całe noce bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Spierdoliłem to! - Kurt skrzywił się na dźwięk przekleństwa. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy wstałem, jego siedząca na sylwetka wydała mi się jeszcze bardziej krucha niż zawsze.

- Blaine, usiądź proszę cię... możemy przecież porozmawiać spokojnie. - Podniósł się z podłogi i patrzył na mnie zbliżając się krok po kroku. Bezwładnie opuściłem ręce kiedy delikatnie oparł dłonie na moich ramionach.

- Może i teraz cię nie pamiętam, ale to nie znaczy, że cię nie znam. - Powiedział spokojnym głosem. - Z moją głową może być nie w porządku, ale tego – położył moją dłoń na swoim sercu - nie oszukasz. Kocham cię Blaine, wiem że to prawda. - Te słowa poraziły mnie niczym piorun. Natychmiast wyrwałem swoje dłonie z jego i odskoczyłem jak oparzony strącając przy tym kieliszek z winem, które piliśmy do kolacji. Czerwony płyn błyskawicznie rozlał się po dywanie, podobnie do frustracja, która wypełniła moje żyły.

- Przestań! Kurwa mać! Nie mieszaj mi w głowie! - Kurt zamarł i tylko patrzył na mnie, jak miotam się po pokoju próbując odgonić słowa, które już usłyszałem i które paliły moje wnętrzności. Nagle kiedy już miałem kierować się do wyjścia podbiegł do mnie i złapał moją szczękę w swoje dłonie, doskonale wiedziałem co chce zrobić i że muszę to powstrzymać niezależnie od wszystkiego innego. Zrobiłem więc pierwszą rzecz jaka przyszła mi do głowy i odepchnąłem go. Zachwiał się, jednak nie upadł. W tej chwili usłyszeliśmy dźwięk klucza przekręcanego z zamku i w drzwiach stanął Sebastian. Jego idealne włosy były nieco zmierzwione, a koszula rozchełstana.

- Co do diabła... - Szybko obrzucił gniewnym spojrzeniem scenę, którą zastał.

- Blaine właśnie wychodzi. - Głos Kurta był zimny. Nie oglądając się na nic chwyciłem płaszcz i wyszedłem.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ten rozdział miał być dłuższy, dlatego zawiera stosunkowo niewiele wydarzeń, ale niestety nie mam teraz kompletnie czasu więc wrzucam co mam bo trochę to już trwa ;)**

Kurt's POV.

Rachel niemal zarzuciła mnie sobie przez ramię jak torebkę kiedy przemykaliśmy chodnikami szukając skrawka cienia w drodze do lekarza. Opowiadała przy tym jakieś niestworzone historie o ludziach z uczelni, a ja jedyne co mogłem robić to tłumić ukłucia zazdrości i przytakiwać jej. Po dwudziestu minutach ku mojej radości stwierdziła, że musi oszczędzać głos i zapytała co u mnie.

- U mnie? W porównaniu z tym co się dzieje u ciebie to chyba w ogóle nie żyję.

- Nie przesadzaj! Jak z Sebastianem?

- Świetnie. - Starałem się przywołać uśmiech na twarz, ale wyszło dosyć niemrawo, Rachel chyba mylnie wzięła to za zawstydzenie.

- Ach, Kurt, wybacz mi, ale to jest całkiem romantyczne! To całe poznawanie się od nowa. Było tak jakbyś przeżywał swój pierwszy pocałunek z nim na nowo? Totalnie powinieneś napisać o tym piosenkę!

- Rachel! My nie... nie robiłem nic z nim. - Dokończyłem szeptem. Rachel przystanęła i spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona.

- To jak to wobec tego wygląda? Kurt, ze mną możesz być szczery.

- Nijak, praktycznie z nim nie rozmawiam. A ostatnio jeszcze dodatkowo mieliśmy małe spięcie. - Dodałem wymijająco, nie za bardzo chciałem opowiadać Rachel o sytuacji z Blaine'm.

- Och! Chyba nie do końca tak wygląda dawanie sobie szansy, co?

- Łatwo ci mówić. To nie ciebie znienacka wrzucono do związku z osobą, która jest ci kompletnie obca! Co ja jestem, w jakimś reality show? Samo przebywanie z nim sam na sam w mieszkaniu mnie krępuje.

- Spokojnie, nie unoś się. Musimy to jakoś rozwiązać. Hmm. Wiem! Ja i Finn mamy niedługo kolejną rocznicę, nie planowaliśmy nic wielkiego z tej okazji, jakieś skromne przyjęcie dla przyjaciół, wpadnijcie oboje, spędźcie razem trochę czasu.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry po...

- Ani słowa! Nie przyjmuję odmowy. Chodź. - Wypchnęła mnie przed siebie na korytarz przy gabinecie lekarskim.

Blaine's POV.

Późnym południem Santana brutalnie wyrwała mnie z objęć Morfeusza ściągając ze mnie kołdrę i próbując wyszarpać poduszkę.

- Wstawaj! Nie było cię na uczelni!

- Pierdole zajęcia. - Wymamrotałem z twarzą ukrytą w pościeli.

- Ruszaj dupsko Anderson! - Trzasnęła ręką moje, jak się w tej chwili zorientowałem, zupełnie nagie pośladki. Przerażony zerwałem się i próbowałem zakryć zrolowanym prześcieradłem.

- Santana! Jakim cudem w ogóle tutaj weszłaś?

- Ach, zwinęłam ci kiedyś klucze i dorobiłam sobie komplet. - Rzuciła nonszalancko grzebiąc w kuchennych szafkach. Przetarłem oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Słucham?

- Proszę cię, nie udawaj, że jesteś zdziwiony. - Znalazła w końcu puszkę z kawą i nastawiła czajnik. - Odniosłam wrażenie, że mnie unikasz, więc sama się zaprosiłam.

- To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. Mogłabyś się odwrócić? Chciałbym się ubrać.

- Jak gdyby robiło mi to jakąś różnicę... - Santana przewróciła oczami, ale posłusznie skierowała wzrok za okno kiedy wciągałem rzucone obok łóżka bokserki i spodnie. Po chwili siedzieliśmy już razem przy stole w kuchni sącząc kawę. Wiedziałem, że nic przed nią nie ukryję więc bez ogródek streściłem ostatnie wydarzenia.

- I wobec tego będziesz teraz siedział w domu i się mazał? Nie ma na to szans, już nawet wiem gdzie wychodzimy.

- Santana, nie mam ochoty iść na kolejną imprezę, upijanie się nie pomaga, kończę z tym.

- Wyluzuj, żadna impreza. A przynajmniej nie taka jak myślisz. Idziemy uczcić kolejną rocznicę naszej pary emerytów. Gdybyś sprawdzał czasami pocztę wiedziałbyś, że Berry wysłała ci zaproszenie.

- Zajebiście, to akurat to czego mi teraz potrzeba. - Odpowiedziałem z przekąsem ignorując fakt, że włamała się do mojej skrzynki pocztowej. - Nie ma mowy. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. - Chyba zabrzmiałem zbyt ostro, bo jej twarz niespodziewanie spoważniała, a spojrzenie jakby zmiękło, wiedziałem już że coś się za tym kryje.

- Słuchaj, może nie zauważyłeś, ale wszyscy nasi znajomi dobrali się w pieprzone parki i może po prostu nie chcę iść tam sama, żeby cały wieczór wysłuchiwać świergotania Quinn i Rachel o ich idealnych związkach.

- To po co w ogóle chcesz tam iść? - Zapytałem chociaż doskonale znałem odpowiedź, mógł być tylko jeden powód, dla którego Santana desperacko chciałaby pójść na spotkanie ze starymi członkami chóru. Powód z długimi nogami i blond włosami. Odpowiedziała mi głucha cisza, Santana wstała i odłożyła kubek po kawie do zlewu.

- Jak chcesz, nie będę cię prosić. - Zaczęła zakładać płaszcz unikając mojego spojrzenia, wiedziałem, że wstydzi się tej sekundy słabości.

- Czekaj, niech będzie, zaszczycę cię towarzystwem mojej osoby.

- Świetnie! Tylko lepiej niech twoja osoba wcześniej się ogoli i weźmie prysznic, bo mój wrażliwy meksykański nos tego nie zniesie. - Posłała mi jeden ze swoich krzywych uśmieszków.

- Idź stąd zanim się rozmyślę! - Poduszka, którą w nią rzuciłem odbiła się od drzwi. To będzie ciężki wieczór.

Kurt's POV.

Nazwać moją reakcję po wizycie u lekarza nerwową to za mało, krótko mówiąc po prostu wybuchnąłem. Miałem serdecznie dosyć wysłuchiwania kolejnych wykładów, pocieszeń i zapewnień jak to pewnego dnia w magiczny sposób moja pamięć wróci. A co do tego czasu? Do tego czasu musiałem się wyluzować i zacząć żyć życiem które trwało i ani myślało na mnie zaczekać. Pierwszym więc co zrobiłem po wejściu do domu była rozmowa z Sebastianem, który pracował przy komputerze.

- O hej, już wróciłeś. Jak poszła wizyta? - Oderwał się od klawiatury i spojrzał na mnie.

- Cześć, niespecjalnie dobrze. To znaczy fizycznie wszystko jest okej, tylko że dalej nie wiadomo kiedy moja pamięć wróci, mam czekać na jakiś znak z niebios. - Uśmiechnąłem się gorzko siadając obok niego na kanapie. Przełknąłem ślinę i wypaliłem zanim zdążyłbym się rozmyślić. - Masz jakieś plany na sobotni wieczór? Rachel i Finn urządzają małe przyjęcie u siebie i pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy pójść, wiesz spędzić razem trochę czasu...

- Słucham? Chcesz iść tam ze mną?

- Jeśli nie chcesz to w porządku, nie było tematu, tak tylko zapytałem...

- Nie, czekaj. Z przyjemnością Kurt, pójdę z przyjemnością. - Twarz Sebastiana rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu, poczułem się głupio. Dlaczego nie mogłem po prostu się w nim zakochać? To powinno być takie proste, był przystojny, czarujący, momentami pociągająco bezczelny. Nie chodziło o to, że nie wybaczyłem Sebastianowi wydarzeń z przeszłości, bo to chyba stało się już dawno temu w liceum, choć wtedy ciężko było mi to przyznać. Po prostu czułem gdzieś wewnętrznie, że mimo wszystko mu nie ufam, człowiek nie może zmienić się tak całkowicie. Wiedziałem, że Sebastian jest przebiegły i nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na opuszczenie mojej bariery ochronnej, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.


	15. Chapter 15

**Piosenka użyta w tym rozdziale to Ed Sheeran - Kiss me**

Blaine's POV

Po serdecznym powitaniu przez gospodarzy razem z Santaną podążyliśmy do salonu, żeby przywitać się z resztą gości. Zjawiskowa jak zawsze Quinn wycałowała moje policzki i błyskawicznie porwała moją przyjaciółkę, zaszyły się w łazience aby poprawić makijaż, czy jakieś inne babskie sprawy. Wymieniłem uścisk dłoni z Puckiem i z Samem oraz przedstawiłem się reszcie obecnych, którzy prawdopodobnie byli znajomymi Rachel i Finna ze studiów albo pracy. Większość rozmów toczyła się wokół Rachel i kontraktu, który niedawno podpisała, także po kilku godzinach jedynie udawałem już, że jeszcze tego słucham. Otwierałem właśnie czwarte piwo kiedy na kanapę obok mnie opadła Santana.

- Co jest? - Zapytałem biorąc potężny łyk.

- Kurewsko się nudzę. - Odparła wywracając oczami. Znamy się na tyle dobrze, że umiałem rozpoznać skrywane rozżalenie w jej głosie. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy mierząc spojrzeniami pozostałych obecnych. Santana była naiwna licząc, że Brittany się pojawi, nie utrzymywała kontaktu z żadnym z dawnych znajomych poza Samem. Nie zdążyłem nic jej odpowiedzieć kiedy zza pleców dobiegł nas pisk Rachel. Nie było to nic nowego, więc gdyby nie brak lepszego zajęcia nawet nie odwróciłbym wzroku, niestety zrobiłem to. W korytarzu stali obcałowywany przez Rachel Kurt i niemrawo uśmiechający się Sebastian. Westchnąłem ciężko.

- Chodźmy się przywitać. - Santana klepnęła mnie w udo i poderwała się z kanapy. Z ociąganiem wstałem i podszedłem do nowych gości.

- Um. cześć. - Wymamrotałem wyciągając dłoń. Sebastian przyjął ją bez wahania dodając uśmiech, który nie objął jednak jego przeszywającego mnie na wylot spojrzenia.

- Hej Blaine, nie sądziłem, że tutaj będziesz.

- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. - Odparłem i wyciągnąłem dłoń do Kurta. Przyjął ją jakby z zastanowieniem, nic nie mówiąc. Przez ułamek sekundy patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy i to wystarczyło, żeby moje ciało przeszedł niezrozumiały dreszcz. Głośno przełknąłem ślinę i skierowałem się do łazienki. Oblałem twarz zimną wodą i spróbowałem wziąć się w garść, czekał mnie jeszcze występ, który obiecałem Finnowi. Później mogłem rzucić jakąś tanią wymówkę i się zmyć. I tak nikt by nie zatęsknił, pomyślałem z goryczą.

Kurt's POV.

Miałem wrażenie, że dłoń Blaine'a drżała lekko gdy ją uścisnąłem, a w jego oczach dostrzegłem coś na kształt smutku. Pamiętaj z kim tutaj przyszedłeś Kurt, powtarzałem sobie raz za razem. Sebastian ujął mnie pod ramię i poprowadził do salonu, gdzie zaraz zostałem zaatakowany pytaniami przez pozostałych znajomych.

- Hej, Hummel nie przyszedł tutaj, żebyście go dręczyli. - Beznamiętny głos Santany wzbił się ponad resztę hałasu.

- Dzięki, myślę, że jakoś daję sobie radę.

- Czyżby? - Uniosła brew. - Dobrze, że chociaż z tym, co innego w przypadku awarii prądu...

- Santana! - Nie zdążyłem zapanować nad rumieńcem oblewającym moje policzki. Nie było potrzeby roztrząsania tego publicznie przy moim chłopaku, który nagle zapałał zainteresowaniem. - O czym mówimy? Bo wydaje mi się, że jestem nie w temacie. - Zapytał Santanę ze słodkim uśmiechem wbijając jednak spojrzenie we mnie.

- Chyba o tym jak twój ukochany planował dobrać się do majtek panicza Andersona. - Uśmiechnęła się pociągając łyk Martini. Twarze pozostałych wyrażały zakłopotanie. Sebastian odchrząknął. - Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal masz tak żałośnie nudne życie, że musisz wtrącać się do cudzego. - Zanim jednak Santana zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć zabrzmiał głos Finna.

- Ekhem. Pozwolę sobie zabrać głos. Poprosiłem naszego drogiego przyjaciela o wykonanie pewnej piosenki, żebym mógł zatańczyć z moją piękną żoną. Także Blaine, zapraszam. - Powiedział lekko już wstawiony Finn, po czym ustawił jeden z mikrofonów do domowego użytku Rachel obok czekającej już gitary. Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej, gdy Blaine usiadł na krześle i zaczął grać pierwsze takty piosenki, nie wiedziałem jak to zniosę, bałem się reakcji własnego organizmu na jego śpiew. Zapragnąłem wyjść i zaczerpnąć powietrza.

_Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_  
_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_

Jego ciepły głos zdawał się wypełniać całe moje ciało i wprowadzać je w stan zbliżony do stanu nieważkości. Byłem już w połowie drogi na balkon, gdy ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. To był Sebastian. - Zostań ze mną. - Powiedział patrząc na mnie jakby błagalnie. Skinąłem głową i oparłem ją o ramię chłopaka starając się nie skupiać wzroku na śpiewającym Blaine'ie tylko na kołyszących się w rytmie muzyki Finnie i Rachel.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips_  
_Pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

- Kurt... Bardzo się cieszę, że tutaj razem przyszliśmy. - Powiedział cicho w pobliżu mojego ucha. Powoli obróciłem głowę, żeby odpowiedzieć i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_

A po chwili również nasze usta.

_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

Sam nie wiedziałem dlaczego to się dzieje, wąski wargi Sebastiana po prostu dotknęły moich, a ja niewiele myśląc odpowiedziałem tym samym. Skumulowane emocje ścisnęły mnie z całej siły w klatce piersiowej. Kiedy uścisk zelżał poczułem, że zaraz zemdleję i niemal bezwładnie zatonąłem w objęciach chłopaka.

Blaine's POV.

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_  
_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_  
_My heart's against your chest, your lips_  
_Pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Śpiewając kolejne wersy uniosłem lekko głowę, pierwszym na co natrafiło moje spojrzenie były dwie szczupłe męskie sylwetki złączone w pocałunku. Dłoń mi zadrżała i niemal omsknęła się na strunach.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

Miałem ochotę zwymiotować na myśl o czym śpiewam i co mam przed oczyma. Nagle czyjaś dłoń zacisnęła się w żelaznym uścisku na moim ramieniu. - Ani mi się waż. - Santana wysyczała prosto do mojego ucha. Zamknąłem oczy i zaśpiewałem ostatnie słowa zagłuszane przez nerwowe dudnienie mojego serca.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything, from hate to love_  
_From love to lust, from lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_  
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

Kurt's POV.

Piosenka się skończyła, ale nie to przerwało nasz pocałunek, a donośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami od balkonu. Nie musiałem nawet patrzeć w tamtą stronę, żeby wiedzieć kto wyszedł. Sebastian wtulił twarz w moją szyję i powiedział. - Nawet nie wiesz od jak dawna chciałem to zrobić. - Wiedziałem, że nie mogę teraz z nim pogrywać i po prostu uciec, chociaż miałem na to ochotę.

- Chodźmy stąd. - Powiedziałem zamiast tego.

- Dobrze. - Wziął mnie za dłoń i zaprowadził do opustoszałej kuchni. Wyjąłem szklankę i nalałem do niej zimnej wody, żeby zając czymś ręce. Skłamałbym gdybym powiedział, że ten pocałunek mi się nie podobał. Skłamałbym gdybym powiedział, że nie liczyłem na jakieś magiczne rozwiązanie, on mnie całuje, ja odzyskuję pamięć, żyjemy długo i szczęśliwie. Zebrałem się w końcu na odwagę i odwróciłem do milczącego Sebastiana, który wsparł podbródek na dłoni i spoglądał za okno.

- Chyba powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać. - Wyrzuciłem z siebie jednym tchem. - Ja... Um. N-ie żałuję, że to się stało, ale chyba n-nie powinniśmy. Nie tutaj, nie tak, nie teraz. Jeszcze nie. - Jąkałem się nieco obracając pustą szklankę w dłoniach. Sebastian był jednocześnie zły i rozczarowany.

- Bo on tu jest? - Powiedział w końcu dosyć jadowitym tonem.

- Co? Nie, B-Blaine nie ma z tym nie wspólnego. - Głos mi zadrżał, gdy wymawiałem to imię. - Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś...żeby coś...To manipuluje moimi uczuciami, rozumiesz? Nie jestem gotowy, nie mogę dać ci teraz żadnych odpowiedzi.

- Ja tobą manipuluję? To ty mnie tutaj zaprosiłeś, to ty jesteś cały czas ofiarą, a ja oprawcą, chociaż nie zrobiłem nic złego! Niedługo będę musiał zacząć kontrolować w sposób jaki oddycham, żeby nie naruszać twojej pieprzonej przestrzeni osobistej! - Po raz pierwszy Sebastian podniósł na mnie głos, a ja nie mogłem nawet zaprotestować, bo wiedziałem, że na to zasłużyłem. Zanim zdążyłem otworzyć usta zerwał się z miejsca i stanął przede mną, jego ręce zacisnęły się na moich ramionach. - Myślisz, że możesz robić ze mnie idiotę? Że twoja sytuacja wszystko usprawiedliwia?

- Ja nie... nie chciałem nigdy...

- Myślisz, że jestem taki kurwa głupi, że nie połączyłem faktów? Że jestem głuchy i nie słyszałem co powiedziała Lopez? Naiwny frajer Sebastian będzie stawał na głowie, żeby wszystko poukładać, a ja tymczasem sprawdzę czy Blaine nadal ma taką ciasną dupę jak w liceum!

- Ja wcale nie...

- Powiedz mi, czy to kurwa moja wina, że nie jestem nim? - Potrząsnął mną mocno, a szklanka wypadła mi z dłoni i roztrzaskała się o podłogę. Na chwilę zapadła cisza przerywana tylko szybkim i przerywanym oddechem Sebastiana. Puścił mnie i cofnął się kilka kroków, na jego twarzy nie było już gniewu, jedynie zmieszanie.

- Przepraszam. - Powiedział ledwo dosłyszalnie. Stałem tam dygocząc i usiłując coś powiedzieć. Przed oczami przeleciały mi wszystkie ostatnie dni i zrozumiałem w jak ogromnym byłem błędzie. Zamknąłem oczy i przypomniałem sobie rozgniewaną twarz Blaine'a wybiegającego z mieszkania. Przypomniałem sobie dotyk warg Sebastiana na moich.

- Nie, to ja przepraszam. - Odszepnąłem i dotknąłem dłonią jego policzka, spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. Przez moment tylko patrzyliśmy na siebie, po czym delikatnie przyciągnąłem jego twarz do siebie i pocałowałem. Kiedy wracaliśmy do domu trzymając się za ręce żaden z nas nie mówił zbyt wiele, mogłem więc spokojnie przeanalizować cały ten wieczór. A gdy później zasypiałem na kanapie, ponieważ postanowiłem, że wystarczy tego wykorzystywania sytuacji, miałem już w głowie całkiem jasny obraz wydarzeń.

Blaine's POV.

Gwałtownie wypadłem na balkon, oparłem się o barierkę i zwymiotowałem. Wszystkie odgłosy docierały do mnie jakby przez mgłę, z oddali, po chwili zorientowałem się, że ktoś dotyka mojego ramienia.

- Stary, nic ci nie jest? - To był Sam, nie zauważyłem nawet, że stał na balkonie i właśnie zakończył rozmawiać z kimś przez telefon.

- Tak, w porządku, wybacz.

- Przesadziłeś z piciem? To na pewno wina Pucka i jego dziwnych mieszanek.

- Nie, to nie dlatego. Jeszcze raz sorry, nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać. - Wychrypiałem i chciałem się wycofać.

- Ej, spokojnie. Zostań, pooddychaj, już skończyłem gadać, to nic ważnego. - Staliśmy tak przez dłuższą chwilę patrząc w niebo. Obecność Sama zawsze działała na mnie w jakiś sposób kojąco, może gdybyśmy nie zaniedbali tak naszych relacji byłbym teraz bardziej opanowanym człowiekiem. A już na pewno lepszym człowiekiem. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni i wyjąłem papierosy.

- Powinieneś rzucić to świństwo, kiepsko wyglądasz. - Powiedział Sam patrząc na mnie z troską. To było coś nowego, nie pamiętam już kiedy ostatni raz ktoś tak na mnie patrzył. No, poza Santaną, chociaż ona preferowała skopanie mi tyłka jako przejaw empatii.

- Kiedyś, na razie potrzebuję chociaż jednej rzeczy, która utrzyma mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. - Zaciągnąłem się tak mocno, że aż zakręciło mi się w głowie, chyba faktycznie nie wyglądałem i nie czułem się najlepiej.

- Słuchaj, Blaine, wiem, że nie jest między nami jak kiedyś już od dawna, ale jeżeli chcesz... jeżeli masz jakiś problem to możesz zawsze przyjść z tym do mnie.

- Z całym szacunkiem Sam, ale nie sądzę, żeby taki ktoś jak ty nadal chciał mieć coś wspólnego z kimś takim jak ja.

- Przestań, znowu to robisz.

- Znowu co robię?

- Zachowujesz się jakbyś był kimś najgorszym.

- A może tak właśnie kurwa jest? Może nie jestem pieprzonym _panem idealnym_, za którego wszyscy mnie macie?

- Chodzi o Kurta? - Przerwał mi kiedy jeszcze na dobre nie zdążyłem się nakręcić. Zamrugałem nerwowo i wbiłem wzrok w migające światła miasta.

- Czy to jest aż takie oczywiste? - Wydusiłem w końcu.

- Nie, po prostu trochę jednak cię znam i wiem jak reagujesz kiedy wpadasz w spiralę wyolbrzymionych oczekiwać wobec siebie.

- To nie są moje oczekiwania tylko jego. Nie jestem tym kim on chciałby, żebym był. Nie jestem już kimś_ z kim_ on chciałby być.

- Blaine, nie jesteś złym człowiekiem, wiem o tym. I choćbyś nie wiem jak bardzo starał się przekonać wszystkich, że jest inaczej, ja nie uwierzę. Wiem, że jesteś jedną z najbardziej wartościowych osób jakie znam, tylko trochę zboczyłeś z kursu, ale od tego są przyjaciele, żeby pomóc ci zawrócić. - Sam położył dłoń na moim przedramieniu i staliśmy tak razem obserwując neony reklamowe i przejeżdżające auta.

- Dziękuję. - Powiedziałem w końcu, a on objął mnie i poklepał po plecach.

- Powinienem wracać do mojej naburmuszonej narzeczonej, bo inaczej będę spał na wycieraczce.

- Narzeczonej? Gratulacje, stary, nic nie wiedziałem.

- Och. Właściwie to nikt nie wiedział, niechcący się właśnie wygadałem. Jakoś nie było okazji, wiesz. A Quinn nie chciała nic mówić dzisiaj, żeby nie przyćmić Rachel i inne takie babskie głupoty. Chodź, wracajmy do środka.

- Idź, ja jeszcze chwilę tutaj zostanę. - Sam klepnął mnie po raz ostatni w plecy i wyszedł. Nie wiem jak długo stałem tam pogrążony w myślach. W końcu sięgnąłem po telefon i wystukałem wiadomość.

SMS Do Kurt Hummel:

_Chciałbym z Tobą porozmawiać. _


End file.
